


Hunger of the Heart

by heartspin



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Hermione Granger, Constant Slavery for the first few chapters, Dark, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fili and Kili, Good Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Good Uncle Thorin, Harry finds some peace, Harry is considered underage, He will not be having underage sex, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mutual Pining, Slavery, Slow Burn, Struggling to overcome magical barriers, We all are forced to grow and learn, and eventually the whole group of insufferable dwarves as Bilbo would say, mention of rape and abuse, social struggles, sorry but not sorry, this story is his growing into his elf self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspin/pseuds/heartspin
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry finds himself transported to a world in which he apparently is connected to. Wanting to know why he was sent away, and why the truth was kept from him, Harry presses forward for answers and also for peace. But nothing peaceful or normal ever seemed to follow the boy who live.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter, various
Comments: 35
Kudos: 152
Collections: LOTR FF





	1. Chapter 1

**Hunger of the Heart**

**Chapter one**

**Confusing Beginnings**

Harry was unsure how long he lay in the clearing, staring at the stars through trees as they blurred and merged together, the heat leaving his body, a numbness only interrupted by infrequent throbbing reassuring him that, for certain, he was not dead nor dying.

He must have dosed off because he found himself jerking, gasping awake and sitting up abruptly. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked around himself frantically. Trees where all around him, and the colorful hues of morning painted the sky sending rays of golden light through the leaves.

Harry rubbed his chest, a pain shot through it as he began to stand on wobbly feet. His vision spun and he decided to sit with his head between his legs until he could regain his senses.

As the world slowed he rested his chin on his knees and thought. What had happened?

He vaguely remembered Hermionie and Ron coming with him out to the Forbidden Forest, all agreeing that was where they needed to meet, for it was one place they all knew that wasn't watched, and it was one place they had become if not comfortable with accepting of. It had been three years since the fall of the dark lord, and the wizarding world was just starting to recover. Though Harry knew that the darkness that had come from Voldemort and his followers would never truly leave them, there was the hope of moving on.

Frowning Harry looked up and around him. These were not the woods of the Forbidden Forest, that he could tell right off. The trees were not as twisted, not as dark. The smell wasn't as if there was a swamp like it smelled in the Forbidden Forest. Inhaling Harry smelled flowers and morning dew on the gentle breeze , the air was fresh and invigorating and it brought a smile to his lips.

Slowly he stood, less shaky than before, and went over to a small lake he had spied when he had first attempted to stand.

Kneeling at the edge he almost fell in before catching himself.

"Calm down Harry," he told himself," it's okay. There is no need to worry."

The echo of Hermionies voice rang through his head," You may appear differently, Harry, once you are in your true form."

He had nodded.

It had been three years since the fall of the dark lord, and it had been three years of Harry avoiding the loss of everyone. He had been summoned to Hogwarts, though, by Hermione who had been acting as an assistant professor that semester for a new class in healing. Reluctantly he came, during the summer break, and had listened to what she had to say.

"I'll tell you now, Harry," she said in her normal stern tone that she always used on the boys whenever something serious was happening, yet there was a soft spot in her heart for him. She had grown alongside the boy, whom she had watched mature much too quickly into a young gentle man, touched by the darkness of the world far too young in life, and scarred so deeply by war that she was unsure if he would ever heal," that since fifth year I have had my suspicions. But the party last Christmas really urged me to begin researching, which is when I stumbled across these."

He frowned, confused as she gestured to a few thin leather-bound books. When she had first stated that she stumbled upon them he had taken it as she had done some poking around which would have probably landed her in trouble, but then seeing at how plain they appeared, if not a bit worn, he second guessed himself. Until, that is, he glanced to the curly written engraved signature that must had been done by magic.

Albus Dumbledore.

He gently set the books onto the table, standing from the chair she had seated him at.

"Headmaster, "he began," Dumbleore. Dumbledore wrote these?" he swallowed thickly and his heart twisted in his chest and he forced away memories which threatened to surface, hardening his gaze and setting his feelings aside. Memories of blue eyes, their last twinkle looking to his as the man breathed his last breath, and falling out of sight. No. Harry pushed those memories away.

At seeing his determination, Hermione sensed that her close friend was about to object to reading the journals, she spoke quickly "There is much in these, Harry, that speaks not only of you-but of another world."

That was where she had gotten him. His damn curiosity had always been his greatest weakness, as for once it was his thirst for an answer didn't cease.

Shaking his head from the memory he inspected the still water closer. The face that stared back at him wasn't unlike his own. Same lightly upturned nose, same high cheekbones, same short stature. Though his lips were slightly fuller, his hair longer and less unruly if just slightly. His eyes were the same striking green now with thick lashes lining them. Hidden under his dark black bangs was the same jagged scar that had marked him his whole life. Standing up he frowned and the reflection frowned back. He did not seem to be someone who was almost twenty one years of age, more like eleven. Though his eyes held more wisdom and suffering than any eleven year old really should, but when he had been that age they were not as carefree as most.

He chuckled to himself, how funny it would be to start this new life at the same age he had begun his past one as a wizard. Shaking his head, unused to the long hair that flopped around his shoulders, he shook it again amused. He could never grow his hair out before, just as when it was cut it would return to the same length, it never budged an inch longer.

Maybe it should have put off warning bells in his head like it had Hermionies, yet he had always assumed it was natural in the magic world.

Frowning he thought about Ron and Hermione. The spell they did was supposed to allow him to return to his true form right? Obviously it had worked but also had teleported him elsewhere. So where was he? Where were they? He silently hoped they were in the Forbidden Forest, asking the same things about him.

Deciding he had stood there and pondered long enough, he began walking a random direction, hoping his feet would lead him to help, a civilization before nightfall would be magic in itself he knew. The trees here were old, and the wind blew gently through them lapping occasionally at his dark green cape. That had been the only thing of the wizarding world he was wearing, he mused, and it would make it easier for him to make an appearance in the Muggle world if that was where he had ended up.

He walked for a couple hours, the heat of the day rising until it was almost unbearable and Harry wished for the hundredth time that he had worn something other than the simple long brown shirt and black slacks. He had just been ready to utter another curse at his wardrobe when suddenly, as if by magic and Harry didn't doubt that it was, he broke the tree line from having just been in the thick of the forest. The fresh breeze blew stronger outside of the forest, and he took a deep breath. The trees had been ancient for certain, holding a strong ancient magic and they had been watching him closely and it was suffocating him. He didn't know how he knew this, but something inside told him.

Allowing his green eyes to gaze across the emerald fields he breathed in deeply. Was this the world he was meant to be in? He began to walk opening his arms turning his face to the sky allowing the sun to hit it and breathed in the fresh air. He could get used to this, he thought, he could easily accept this freedom.

He ran smiling into the breeze, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that whispered how unlike him this was, and twirled before falling into the grass and looked up to the blue skies. Breathing deeply he sighed, calming down from his sudden high. He had always felt the need to have some kind of freedom, some kind of release. He normally did this with flying.

A shout off in the distance alerted him to return to the real world and he shot to his feet, blood pumping through his veins. Straining his new pointed ears he heard distant screams of terror, and his heart began to beat rapidly and with the reflexes he had picked up since the days of the war he headed off in the same direction.

=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

The sun was dipping to the west, and the sky was painted with evening colors. It was a warm day, which was cooling off into a soon to be chilly night. A horse trotted down a path that could have easily been overlooked by those who did not know of it though his elderly rider knew it quite well. Something was coming, and the willowy man, hunched slightly with age knew it as he traveled with slight urgency. He did wish to present his recently acquired knowledge to the elven lord, yet doing so was going to be difficult so he had slowed his pace when nearing Rivendell allowing himself to gather his thoughts.

Gandalf was his name, and many knew of him as Gandalf the Grey, a wise if not somewhat mischievous wizard who enjoyed to mettle in the affairs of others and stirring things up, whom could pass by without notice among those who did not know him.

His attire was of dull faded colors, not one to update his wardrobe and bring good use to what was given to him. His robes were warm and grey, and he wore a cloak that may have once been a pretty silver gift from the elves which was now grey and dull like the rest of his attire reaching just past his knees. He held a well-worn clay pipe between his teeth, and had a grey beard and bushy eyebrows with grey-blue eyes full of worry. Atop his head was a wide brimmed blue hat which was pointed, and of course he owned a simple gnarled staff he sometimes referred to as a walking stick.

He thought back to a few nights before, his mind abuzz. He had fallen into a deep sleep, and had felt as if he was floating, flying even, higher and higher seeing strange and amazing thing. He saw middle earth, a mere planet circling a common yellow star, among many in a vast ocean of stars. He was flying threw them, too astounded by this astonishing site to be able to make any sense of it. No sooner had he left his body back in Middle Earth, he was falling to another planet. A beautiful blue gem filled with life and magic, caught in a ray of sunlight.

Suddenly Gandalf fell to the ground, gasping. He was unhurt by the journey, and for some reason could not bring himself to even wonder as to what had happened. He was home, he knew it. Gandalf had the feeling this had been a place he called home long before he walked the lands of Middle Earth, called upon to defeat Sauron and walk mankind into the fourth age.

Standing, he righted himself and glanced around his surroundings. A desk littered with papers, pictures across every wall that moved and made noises as if their hosts were actually living, and strange instruments he had never seen before as Gandalf scattered everywhere in a way that made since to the place.

A door opened and he found himself turning to it, a smile gracing his lips as he saw a young elf girl. She had bright red hair, which was a very odd color among the elves, and had bright green eyes. Very unlike any elf indeed when it came to the color of her eyes and hair, yet she still held that beauty and elegance, a tall willowy figure thin with high cheekbones and grace in every step. He knew her. She, in another world, had been Áriel , Elronds sister but here she was known as Lilly. She had went missing thousands of years prior, and eventually had been deemed dead-a tragedy for all the elves as for her and her brother had been very young yet.

Behind her followed a half elf. He knew this elf too, though not from middle earth. His name here was James, and he had the same tall stature as the girl but he was wider, slightly more masculine with jet black hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Dumbledore," spoke James. He seemed unsure if he was to call him that, but it brought relief to Gandalf.

"Yes," he murmured," Here that is what I am. Albus Dumbledore." He trailed off memories dancing about his mind from this life. He had lived on Earth for a hundred years, back sometime ago finding a young elf maiden in the forbidden forest. He knew the old wood held strong magic, and could pull creatures from all over, but other worlds was complete news to him.

"Gandalf," Lilly spoke gently smiling," for that is who you are now."

He nodded and he knew his eyes were twinkling," And what honor do I have this visit Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" as if he spoke a spell their forms melded slightly. The unearthly beauty leaving them, disguising them as mere humans to stand before Gandalf, still recognizable as the elf and half elf that had stood before him just moments before.

"You must remember now Gandalf. Remember your life here," Lilly's voice held pain and she walked over to a bowl he hadn't noticed before," They are all here. What I came to this world to do has been done."

Taking a step forward Gandalf, as Dumbledore, asked airily," and what Mrs. Potter, would that be?"

Turning green eyes to him, boring deep within him as if to speak to his very soul, she spoke in a mere whisper," to take all the elves from Earth. To bring the last of Earths elves where they belong, to Middle Earth."

The green of her eyes reminded him of a different green and he found himself speaking," You are dead, Áriel . You both. What elf is there to return?"

There was something important he wasn't remembering, and it hurt to try.

"You know of whom I speak," Lilly whispered walking to him and James met with her half way . They both neared him, walking as one, slowly morphing from human to elf and then their steps overlapped until not two but one stood. A young elf boy, with dark glossy hair, large emerald eyes and already so much pain.

"Harry," his voice broke and the boy smiled sadly before disappearing. Gandalf, confused, made his way to the basin.

The vision continued to show him memories, forcing him to remember Harry, before calling him to an end, somehow deciding he had remembered enough. The elf, the young boy, had gone through so much pain. He had watched the elfling, disguised as a human, go through more pain and suffering than most grown men and he hadn't a way to stop it.

One last memory was granted to him before he was taken.

"He doesn't have the heart to," a voice sneered to his right though he didn't take his eyes off the blond in front of him," just like his father."

Draco. Such a sad boy, put in such a position so young in life. Never given the chance for innocents, never allowed that choice for fear of death.

"Go on do it! Kill him!" Bellatrix, the name echoed in his head, was breathing heavily excited at seeing the headmaster fall.

He glanced down, seeing large scared and confused green eyes through the gap in the floor.

"No," the drawl brought his gaze to a man dressed in black. He face was a mere poker mask, one that looked upon the group as if he was merely bored. But deep in those dark eyes, he could see the pain Servers Snape was feeling, and he felt deep guilt on knowing what he needed to do.

"Severus," he spoke lightly and those eyes looked to him, so shattered and broken-how could the others not see it? How could they be so far from love to not see their companion so broken in the act he was about to do?

"Please."

The darkly dressed man thrust his wand forward," Avada Kadavra," and a hit to his chest, a bright green knocked him off and he was falling, eyes looking to dark skies. At some point he had quit falling and was once again flying, back to middle earth, back to the wild thrusting awake in the body of which was now his own. Gandalf awoken with a start, eyes sharply looking about as he remembered he was no longer Dumbledore, but Gandalf the Grey wizard, one of only five in Middle Earth.

"Harry," his voice was grave as he spoke the name. The boy must be here now, he sensed it in his heart but where he did not know. That was why he was to remember his previous life. He had not completed his task as Dumbledore and guided the boy back home, back to Rivendell to be with his kin.

And so now he road, worry pulling at him as he crossed the bridge under moonlight to the mouth of Rivendell. At the bottom of the steps were several elves, Elrond and Glorfindel standing out. When he was within range he dismounted his horse and gave a grave smile to the company.

"Nae saian luume',"Elrond stepped forward to greet the guest of his house and Gandalf responded accordingly.

"But sadly," the grey wizard continued," I wish it was only good news I had to bring, but good news there is yet. There is much I have to tell, I worry for the well-being of one of your Kin."

This made Elronds normally calm and unchanging features, as of most elves, take on confusion and stepped forward, gently guiding the shorter man forward warmly," if it is so pressing why do we not take this to my study?"

"I believe that would be best, and I do apologize for my abruptness," Gandalf began forward remembering his manners in his rush. Glorfindel fell in step on his other side and they silently made their way to Elrond's study until they sat themselves in the well-crafted chairs that were shaped to look as if they were trees themselves borrowing into the ground.

"I am saddened,"Glorfindel spoke," that it is such an urgent matter you come with."

Gandalf nodded solemnly, still mentally trying to prepare how to share this new information. Elves were especially protective of their children, as for in exchange for long lives, they had few offspring.

After a fire was warming the hearth, Elrond sat also, and looked to Gandalf imploringly. Never had he seen the old wizard so unwound, and so uncomfortable.

"What is it," he asked lightly," my dear friend. What is it that troubles you?"

Gandalf looked up to the blond and brunet apologetically," I am sorry," he rubbed his face tiredly," but there is just so much to tell I have been wondering how to start. I suppose," he breathed," that I will be blunt and start that I have awoken from a vision. A vision of whom I was before I came to be Gandalf the Grey Wizard of Middle Earth." His eyes were far as he remembered his previous life before returning to the two," I have been given my memory back, as for my task in my previous life is now here."

The two now fully bewildered elves looked between each other. Never had they heard such confusing things from the wizard, though they trusted his word and did not try to question it.

A deep breath and then he continued," I know of your sister Lord Elrond. Áriel . In my previous life, I watched over her."

Suddenly the dark haired elf was erect and the blond leaned forward. Even though Glorfindel had not been around for her disappearance and had passed before returning he too felt the loss of the young strange red headed elf.

"Áriel ," whispered the Lord of the Last Homely House," we had thought her dead thousands of years ago." It had been long before Gandalfs time in middle earth. This went unspoken, as for it was known between all three.

"She went to a place called Earth," he spoke quickly," for she had been born with a mission, to bring the last of the Elves of Earth back to Middle Earth." He knit his brows together before continuing," I do not know the details myself, but she met this half elf and grew with him until baring a son. Harry."

Not allowing the two elves much time to allow the information to sink in he leaned forward before setting what he hoped was a comforting hand to Elrond's own," She and her lover have passed on. I am sorry Elrond, for she did wish to return home."

Great pain was held in those eyes, and Gandalf knew he had given the other a moment of false hope of seeing his sister," But her son is now here. In middle earth, where he belongs."

A silence passed for a moment before Glorfindel stood," Then we must search for this missing elf. Harry," he said the name oddly, the strange human name rolling across his tongue," What do you know of this boy?"

Gandalf bent his head, as for he knew Elrond was still riveting in his pain," Áriel had passed on to my past self to see the boy safely to Middle Earth. There had been another, a dark lord whom had not allowed Áriel s return. I had been part of the people standing against him in a vain attempt to fulfill the duty Áriel had passed on to me and see Harry here. Yet," he spoke softly," I fell before I could finish my task. My regained memories mean only one thing. One way or another, Harry is here. I do not know how long it has been since my leaving him, but when I had he had only been a boy of sixteen, with too much to bear in such a dark world."

Gandalf silently cursed his previous self for having been so weak, unable to protect the child from the darkness of the world, despite the fact it had been a dark lord seeking only power and immortality that had wished for the life Harry had been granted.

Elrond stood, his face filled with worry and made his way to the doors," then we shall begin commencing search parties immediately. Thank you Gandalf for you have done well and allowed me peace with my sisters passing and my nephews arrival. I am grateful of this knowledge . But I must begin a search party for Harry, so please excuse me." And he was gone. Glorfindel offered to walk him to his room, one he always stayed at while visiting the elves which he tried to do every couple years, but he turned down the offer allowing the golden haired one to also begin help for searching for the young elf.

Guilt hung over him as he spoke softly in the now empty room," do not thank me Lord Elrond. For that boy has went through too much. Too much pain," then at another memory, as for ever since the vision they bombarded him frequently and it made his stomach turn and his magic core tingle with unease, he sensed something. He had felt it for the past few years now, but the stirring was suddenly more than noticeable.

There was a darkness coming. One he had feared had not left this world entirely. One he feared had returned with Harry.

HEARTSPIN: Hey! As always let me know what you think in a review! Thanks! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunger of the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Legolas looked to his father in worry. The elder elf had been looking off in the distance, eyes unseeing as he listened to the message Galadriel passed to him.

The prince made his way from his father's side to deeper into the throne room, as he nibbled his lower lip. There was something wrong, something that the trees whispered of but they themselves were not completely sure as to what it was. It made the elves uneasy as for there was already much to worry about with the growing darkness attempting to overtake Eryn Galen.

King Thranduil jerked, and Legolas turned to the platinum haired elder, anticipation making him approach his father in haste, hope shining in his blue eyes that there had been good news. By his fathers wrinkled brow, and quick seat to the throne said otherwise.

"My son," spoke the king sharply, head held high and Legolas regained his composure as was expected of a prince of Mirkwood," I have some troubling news. Galadriel has informed me that through Glorfindel she has been informed that there is a missing elfling running about. Glorfindel found out of this several days ago, and only just arrived to Galadriel from Rivendell to pass on the message."

Legolas caught himself from gaping from his father. The last elf to have been born had been Faenil of Mirkwood and she was over 1,000 years old now. Legolas himself couldn't imagine an elf child running around at these dangerous times, especially unattended. He himself had been born during peaceful times about 2,840 years ago give or take a few when middle earth had been at peace.

Now dark times were upon them, whispers of a shadow in the south, pushing his father's borders as they constantly battled spiders and orcs from overtaking their lands. It had not taken too long into the third age, with his father as newly appointed king of the woodland realm, for darkness to begin creeping back. It had come all too soon after the fall of Oropher during the battle of Dagorlad, where they had only returned with a mere third of their warriors.

Because of this they were now settled into the north of their wood, now called Mirkwood due to the dark creatures that resided there yet all of its elven residents fought to hopefully regain their lands and kept their boarders strong to any more advances.

Recovering from his shock Legolas sent a wide eyed gaze to the king," how is that possible father? How could an elfling be born without our knowledge, much less how could they be missing, running about the lands in such dangerous times?"

"It seems," his father said smoothly as ever, though a troubled look had settled itself on his face," that Áriel, sister to lord Elrond, had lived after her disappearance and had a son. Harry" the name sounded odd, and was similar to the names men gave their children," From what I am told, he came from lands unlike our own, alone as an orphan."

Legolas felt his heart weep for this child, and also for Áriel, whom he had not known personally, as for she had went missing before his birth, but he had heard tales of an elf with hair like the evening sun and eyes a bright a piercing green. She herself had been an orphan, like Elrond and his brother, and had been taken in shortly after the death Elronds twin.

"What we must do," The king continued and Legolas forced his pity and sadness away to focus," is create search parties," calm as ever the king of Mirkwood made his way across the throne room to where a map was sprawled out and Legolas followed him.

"I will search our lands here, my son, but I wish you and a few others go to Lorien. Galadriel has requested your presence," his father paused as if in thought and then continued before Legolas could argue," After you have met with her, you may continue to search for the child if he has not been found."

Unease was resting on his father's shoulders, Legolas knew, and watched as the other pinched the bridge of his nose. It took a lot to upset the king. Legolas himself looked down to the map, understanding his father's plight. There was much of Middle Earth to search.

"Yes father," he spoke finally and gestured to the map, biting down the fact he wished to search for the child first, and then see Galadriel," If he is still not found, then I shall make my way down to Fangorn Forest." At his father's sharp gaze he continued," the elfing could be anywhere. I shall be careful."

His father nodded and then allowed his eyes to soften," Safe travels my son."

Legolas bowed his head and accepted the soft kiss his father planted on him before looking up," and you father. Do not allow harm to come to you while I am gone."

Thranduil's smile grew at his sons demand. Legolas was a prince through and through, and the king knew that he had raised him well.

He watched the other leave, thoughts lingering still on Galadriels words.

"Their destinies are intertwined, they will need one another. Though ending in light or ruin it is truly unclear."

\--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-

Harry's heart thumped hard in his rib cage as he slowed, a few people running past him with screams of horror. He was on the outskirts of a village, watching as fire engulfed it though none attempted to douse the flames. There were men on horseback, some not, but it was clear whom they were as for their dress was all very different from the simple cloths of the villagers.

It was a massacre, Harry thought grimly, and his hands itched for his wand which was sadly not found when he had arrived to this strange place.

His hands begun to sweat and his breathing deep as he watched more women, children, and elderly flee their homes. This was something he had seen before, but instead of men on horseback, with dark sleek armor adorned with golden designs, it had been death eaters in bellowing cloaks with skull masks in muggle towns.

Tearing his eyes away he thought hard. He was in the body of a child, he thought, he had no wand and was unsure of his magical capabilities here.

What could he do?

"Papa!" at the cry Harry s head shot up and after frantically searching for the voice until his eyes landed on a child.

She must have been no more than five or six, and her hands were covering her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She had made it outside the village, but apparently one of the men not on horseback had taken an interest in her and her father and was exchanging blows with a dark haired man who fought with an ax, though he already had a clear limp. He stood between the girl and their attacker; though it was obvious to Harry they wouldn't last long.

Logic told him that he should turn, that he should run and not help these people. Though Hermione had always been the logical one and so, not thinking of the consequences or just not caring Harry found his feet moving again, breath coming out in short gasps as he moved faster than he thought he ever could. He spied a large stick just ahead of him and grabbed it while still running, only about four feet between him and the scuffle.

The dark rider kicked the man down and his ax flew from his hand with a cry. The girl began screaming as the rider stabbed the man in the shoulder, and Harry could see him lean down to say something-most likely some last torturous words- before pulling back to give the final blow.

Though it never hit as for Harry jumped, with a cry he landed the stick on the back of the man's head as hard as he could, hoping that the blow would at least incapacitate him long enough for the girl and her father to flee. He caught the man's neck between his armored top and helm, causing it to fly off his dark haired head. The man stumbled forward with Harry, losing his sword as they both fell, though he twisted around clearly not as injured as Harry hoped he would be.

They hit the ground and Harry went to strike again, his stick now cracked from where it had hit the other but his thin wrists were grabbed with the much larger warrior like hands.

"What is this?" the dark haired one spoke, though Harry noticed his English was very different from Harrys own and it was hard for him to follow, but he understood most of what the other said," why my my my I 'never' thought I would see the day an elf child would be presented in front of me. Much less have one attempt to strike me down!" he ended in a gruff laugh, fighting off Harrys wild kicks and punches, turning the boy around to hold him.

But as soon as he had gripped Harry around his middle pinning his arms to his sides the villager man was standing above them, breathing heavily as he gripped the sword steady against the other man's neck," Let the child go fiend."

Harry froze as a tense silence between the two seemed to stretch on forever. He gazed up, unable to contain his fear as he looked to the bearded man, who had set unwavering chocolate eyes to his captor. The man held himself steady, a wild look in his eye and animal skins covered him as simple garb. Harry was reminded distantly of cavemen, without the lumbering stupid air childrens books and comics would depict them as back home.

He felt his captor hold him tighter and suddenly his breath was in his chest as he felt a blade on his own throat.

"Why would you even protect this? What of it to you?" Harry inwardly ruffled at being referred to as a mere object, but in his current position could say nothing," How about I give you an offer?"

He could hear the smile in the others voice and his blood ran cold. What had he been thinking? There was nothing tying this man down to him. If the other gave him a good enough offer, he was history.

Harry looked around, desperately searching for someone else who could possibly help. They were out of the town, far enough not to be noticed by the men that stayed there destroying the tents and buildings, as if it were a mix of a permanent settlement and travelers, and laughing at the slaughter and torture of the few that remained to hide.

As for others who had made it out of town, they had long sense passed them, so now they were alone, save for the dead that lay silent and the remaining soldiered's who had yet to give notice to the interaction.

"How about we say this fight is even, eh? How about we say you and your," disgust was in his voice now," 'kin' make for the mountains like the rest of your village has. I take the boy and you two get to live."

The blade was pressing uncomfortably into his skin now, and he was sure that he felt blood trail down," if you do try to kill me-well I kill him anyway," the man had begun to laugh as if he had told some hilarious joke.

There was no movement from the other so his capture continued," Think about it you Dunlending,"there was a sneer in his voice which Harry was sure reflected on his face," even if you somehow managed to save him, kill me, and escape my comrades who will soon see us, would the elves ever believe your intentions for the child to be any good? What would you tell them?"

That was the first time those brown eyes turned to Harry. He could already see the decision in them, as he turned his gaze upon Harry as if begging for forgiveness. Harry tried to smile, though he was now shaking so much that the corners of his lips barely curved upward. Tearing his gaze from Harry's own, as if burned he glared to the man before retracting his blade, grabbing his daughter, and running fast with her in his arms away from the two.

The man was laughing now, and Harry feared he had forgotten the blade that had been only moments before pressed against his neck as for it now was swinging around as the man kicked, hooted, and laughed thumping his feet and hand on the ground, his other arm gripping Harry tightly.

Finding his strength again, Harry bucked and kicked, throwing his head back hoping to find purchase of the others. Unfortunately he only hit his head on the man's armor causing stars to burst across his vision. This seemed to amuse the other even more as it caused him to go into another fit of laughter, even after his companions began to come over.

"Who do we have here?" hooted another armored man, this time on a horse that came with two other horsed men and the one holding him calmed slightly.

"looks like an elf's kid!" he chuckle bringing a hand up to pet at one of Harrys ears, which he discovered were pointed. The rub brought an unwanted feeling to him, so he jerked his head away, suddenly feeling violated.

The one on the front only white horse hummed and looked around before jerking his hand to point at himself," give the brat to me. We'll make camp here tonight."

The other grudgingly did as he was told and Harry suddenly got the notion the one on the horse was the leader as he began to bark out orders for camp to be set up within the heart of the destroyed town, gripping Harry to his front. This man's horse not only was the only white one, but the only one with a saddle of leather, and its main was braided and well maintained. It was as if this horse did not belong with the group.

It was now cool out and dark, the sky littered with stars and a quarter moon. Harry had gave up his struggles long ago, and now he was being brought into a large tent, he assumed it was the personal tent of this leader.

There was no energy in him and he ache from being force to ride the horse around with the man he gathered as 'Argoth' though he had trouble pronouncing the name like the other wished him to which lead to the man backhanding him, thankfully he wasn't spoken to after that and he didn't have to try and pronounce it correctly. He hoped dearly his friends were back at home, as for this place seemed very hostile an uncivilized.

He was shoved onto a pile of skins and he grimaced as the smell of smoke and burnt flesh came from them. He covered his mouth hoping he didn't become ill.

The other had removed his helmet long ago, but Harry only now was getting a good look at the man. He was tall, with ashen haired, with a deep scar that went from his left brow to right jaw, a wound that had obviously damaged his left eye causing it to look like a filmy white ball that didn't move in unison with the sharp blue right one.

"So boy," growled Argoth," your name?"

Gulping and mustering up as much courage as he could he spoke wishing his voice wasn't so light and soft," Harry. My name is Harry Potter sir."

It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth right? He was obviously far from home, and somewhere in him he hoped the other recognized his name so that he could know he was at least within the same world as his home, thoughts of the wizarding worlds dark beauty flashing through is mind. Though he truly doubted it after reading Dumbledore's journals, most likely he was in the 'other earth' that the elderly wizard wrote about.

Only a look of confusion passed over the others face and he changed his dominant stance to that of one similar to what Ron did when he knew he was having his leg pulled.

"That is an odd name for an elf to carry," he finally said," it sounds more like a name given by man. Tell me, from where do you come from?"

Harrys mind reeled, he didn't know where he was to be able to lie and he had no intentions of speaking of home. So he simply stayed silent, looking to the floor.

A sneer pulled the man's lips, and he approached much like Harry remembered his uncle approaching him when he was younger and looked about to strike the younger one before there was a shout of the man's name from outside the tent.

Looking furiously at Harry, the man then took a calming breath and called for the voice to enter.

A skinnier man, probably just a teenage boy Harry mused, ran in glancing only for a moment at Harry before addressing the leader," you wished me to come master Argoth?"

The man nodded before pulling his hands behind his back to the other," It seems we have a prisoner worth our time boy. I have a message for you to send to the elves of Mirkwood. We might finally have some leverage on them, so we can take the rest of the wood for our master."

The boy nodded, he seemed nervous and Argoth leaned forward to whisper to the boy but Harry was surprised his pointed ears also came with excellent hearing so not a word was missed.

"Tell them we have a new slave. An elf child named Harry. And if they refuse to give up their 'forest', the child will die."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gazed up through the flap in the tent at the sliver of the night sky that was visible. He was leaning over uncomfortably, the chains biting into his wrists painful. He had been trying to see a constellation that perhaps he could recognize, it had come in handy many times while on the run from death eaters and he was glad Hermione had drilled it into his and Ron's thick skulls.

Huffing in annoyance, he leaned back, glaring at the chain that linked from the cuffs around his thin pale wrists to the post in the middle of the tent. Argoth had yet to settle down for the night, unfortunately it sounded as though torturing new prisoners was a past time for him as another shrill cry of pain pierced the air. Harry shuddered tried to keep busy and block out the cries, faintly reminded of Hermiones screams when they had been captured as teens.

"If only I could use magic," he murmured, glaring at the chain. He had done it before, both prior and during his years as a known wizard, where he had cast spells without words or wand. Yet no matter how hard he glared, his eyes burning though he refused to blink, nothing happened and he was still bound.

"Buggers," he growled, "though I suppose I should be happy about one thing. They think me a hopeless child." He blushed a bit looking down at himself, knowing that he didn't look like the young man he was, yet perhaps a preteen.

He pulled again at his chain, and attempted to stretch as far from his bound hands as possible to see the sky again before jumping and almost letting out a scream. There, peering through the crack, were a pair of frightened blue eyes. With a gasp the other person retreated from the mouth of the tent and Harry attempted to stand but ended up face first in the well stamped dirt as for the chain made sure to jerk him down.

"Wait," he called quietly and then held his breath, straining to hear the other. He was sure he heard someone's breath hitch at his call, which gave him courage to press on,"You just startled me. I'm sorry! Please come back!"

He sucked in his breath and waited, hearing a shuffle before a small hand snaked its way between the flaps and a woman with blue eyes and brown hair poked her head through a bit.

They stood in silence for a moment until Harry couldn't stand it any longer," So. . .I'm Harry. . . "

He trailed off awkwardly as he woman gave him an odd look before responding in a hushed tone," Alana. My name is Alana." She shifted side to side shying from the shadows as if afraid they would give way to terrible beasts that would do her harm. And most likely they had in the past, Harry thought grimly as another scream of terror and pain tore through the night.

"Well it is nice to meet you Alana," he pronounced her name funny, unused to the strange tongue, and it gave a small twitch to her lips.

After another moment of silence she blushed and looked to the ground from her obvious staring," I am sorry. It is just I have never seen an elf before. Much less an elf child. You are very beautiful."

Harry blushed and shrugged not unused to comments on his looks ," heheh, um thanks. . . I am sorry but I really don't know much about…," he cringed inwardly thinking of house elves and wondered what his place in this new world was," elves. Or much about this place. You see I am very very far from my home. I am unaccustomed to the way things go around here."

She nodded slowly as if he had grown a second head but she quickly glanced behind her before stepping more into the tent and inching over to him obviously not scared off by him," I would say so. It is very unlike many to attack the raiders. They are very skilled and swift," she knelt down next him, eyes softening as she stroked his hair like a mother would. She seemed a bit motherly, and looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, dark shadows under tired eyes but a kind loving aura hung on her. Harry was reminded distantly of , and his heart ached for home. Where were Hermione and Ron? He hoped again that they were home worrying about him.

Quickly sensing his sadness she leaned forward and murmured," Not to mention the funny way you speak. I have never heard of an accent such as yours, and the way you weave words is unlike many."

Harry heard he joke in her voice and a small smile curled the edges of his lips up but the chain around his neck clanked reminding him all too well that he needed to escape," Please. There must be a way out. Maybe together we can escape."

Before he had even finished her eyes had darkened and she was shaking her head sadly, sitting back on her hunches while looking away," If there is I have yet to see it and I have been in this. . .situation for several years now."

Harry bit his tongue unsure how to answer her, at the sight of her clear pain. Begging was heard from outside and Harrys eyes widened in horror as soon moans the obvious sounds of sex followed. He sucked his breath in, caught between horror, sickness, and embarrassment. The two slaves caught each others gaze, and Harry could see that the woman was frowning sadly.

"It is frequent for the men to take their passion out on their slaves," she said lowly, shivering as another howl of pain shattered the following silence," You know not having any of their women here. "

Harry didn't know what to say to that and he shivered at her suddenly dead eyes. Slipping over to him she gave him a short tight hug, a bit awkwardly before sitting back on her hunches.

"Don't worry. I will be here for you," Her blue eyes pierced his own," Argoth doesn't take too many children in, so most of us here can hold our own. We can help you keep up. And he's going to be out for most the night- I heard he was going to ride ahead and not return till morning. I imagine that is because of you being here."

"I'm not helpless," he said,"I know I don't look like much but. . ." he trailed off. With no wand and now in such a weak form, he really wasn't much. How could he fight off fully grown bandits, when at this age as a human he was unable to even ward off Dudley and his gang? He knew all too well when it came to his well-being, running normally was his only choice without magic. However it twisted his stomach, he was no match for a fully grown man with a sword.

She laughed lowly glancing to the crack in the tent and shrugged," I guess. Never could be a good judge of a person myself," a pained look swept across her face before she quickly went back to her emotionless expression, eyes keeping a close watch for any sign of movement at the door," but I warn you. Fighting back will only result in pain. Its best to do as your told. Do not worry, Argoth doesn't like boys. Even though," she looked to him," you are quite pretty. I doubt he'll see any sexual use for you, he most likely is keeping you in here to protect you from others. I imagine he sees you as a good merchandise to try and gain access to Mirkwood."

Harry blinked and his face paled while his heart dropped down to his stomach at her words. He wasn't sexually active at all and seeing as his true form seemed to be a preteen he could see why only kissing had appealed to him-causing any chance of a relationship with anyone to fly out the window it seemed-and the thought of being raped sickened him.

"I'm sorry!" she winced at his pale face and shifted glancing again from the opening in the tent to his pale face," I am unused to children staying. .I'm sorry."

"You seem to know a lot," he finally said holding his knees to his chest in an attempt to push unwanted thought's from his mind, feeling suddenly much like the child he looked to be. He knew the basics, and he knew how men had sex-growing up in the boys dorm there was nothing that wasn't shared between them-and the thought of that unwillingly being given to someone he didn't love or even know made him sick.

"Yes," she nodded," I have been a slave for many years- as I said- and have traveled on many journeys since Argoth bought me. I know that he works for a great evil in the south, attempting to widen its boundaries." She paused to watch his face as he slowly became more in tuned with what she was saying," I would imagine he wants you to be unharmed, for the most part, to be a bargaining chip for the elves of Mirkwood- a far better prize then Rohan I believe."

Harry sucked in a breath, the thought of being a bargaining chip against someone reminding him far too much of his days at Hogwarts.

"They do not know me, as I said I am far from home."

She shook her head, brow knitting as she stared at him oddly," You truly are from far away. Whom did you grow up with, obviously no elf. From what I hear children are their upmost treasure, more precious than anything I hear."

Harry looked at her oddly," they have plenty of kids to keep them occupied-I'm sure." He jutted his chin out stubbornly suddenly and crossed his arms causing his chains to bite into his worn skin," and it is as I said before! I can handle my own! I am no child!"

She turned to him obviously amused," Riiight. You look as if you haven't even seen fifteen summers! How old are you, ten eleven?"

Heat came to his cheeks even more and he looked away pulling at his chains," anyway. We cant just accept being enslaved like this! I most certainly will not be anyone's bargaining chip!"

"And how do you imagine to escape? I have seen some try, they normally are killed on the spot or beaten severely," she shook her head," unless the elves come and rescue you or by chance of some miracle I don' see how."

He frowned but before he could say any more a hushed whisper came from outside the tent," Alana. It will not do well to speak of such things," at the voice Alana was to her feet in seconds and Harry himself was tense.

"Elric," she gasped and a man stepped through, skin tan, hair black and eyes like coal. He didn't wear the armor like the others, but his black clothing with similar golden embroidery was much too rich for a slave, and unlike Alana and Harry he had no chains."

Harry's watched him with weary eyes as he came to them.

"I am sorry to have startled you," his voice was soft, and after looking at him closely for a moment Harry noticed he seemed have a kind look in his eyes," Alana. You should not speak of such things. If anyone else were to hear of these things, you would not get away easily you know that. Same with you, elf."

Harry frowned," you don't seem too concerned."

There was a tense silence and then Elric knelt beside him, eyes cast downward," I am here to simply give you some proper cloths," he released the chains while plucking awkwardly at Harry's sleeve before Harry swatted at his hand," Don't worry Alana I told Demnoss that I sent you to watch over him, seeing as how he is so precious in taking over Mirkwood."

"Thank you," she said quietly as Harry stood. The chains had been released but the cuffs were still on his wrists biting in painfully. From his side, where Harry had failed to notice a bag hanging, Elric pulled out a simple pair of tan pants and a brown tunic with white shirt. Harry's nose burned when the smell of something foul came from them.

"Just wear them," Elric said pushing the garments into the boys hands," It will only get you in trouble if you don't."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to make of this so he waited for them to half turn, Elric refused saying he wouldn't allow the boy to slip out the back while Alana politely looked out the crack of the tent to the sky, and he slipped into the cloths. They were about his size, the pants were a bit wide on his waist and the shirt hugged a bit tight while the tunic itself was very loose. He closed his eyes, the foul stench stronger now that they were on him and he felt ill.

"Its all we could find in your size, so they are not going to be the best fitting," Elric was chaining him up again but Harry found he could only focus on trying not to breathe through his nose as sweat beads rolled down his temple," but Argoth said he would not have you dressed so strangely."

Harry covered his mouth as he felt a wave of nausea hit him and vaguely sensed that Elric and Alana were exchanging words but was too sick to listen. He hunched over, away from their voices and vomited what little was on his stomach.

Soon he relaxed, the feeling of Alana rubbing his back soothingly helped calm him but didn't help his stomach as it twisted as another whiff of the smell came from the cloths.

"I cannot wear this," he coughed," they smell so foul."

"It's because these were once on corpses. I am unsure if Argoth will allow you back into your old cloths so please try and bare with it," she murmured.

He lay on his side struggling to keep breathing through his mouth, allowing his eyes to closed. He felt her settle next to him.

"Just sleep. Lay your troubles aside for the moment,"

Harry found it all too easy, the voice in the back of his head yelling that he was not a child but he sure was acting the part at the moment, as she sang a strange song lowly while stroking his brow.

"Black bird, black bird,

Sitting in a tree,

Looking to the sunset without company,

Alone your trill rings,

Fading with the light

Why do you not move on in the night?

Black bird, black bird,

Unlike all the rest,

No colors color your wings or breast,

Surrounded by others,

Alone you must stand,

Why not go to a far off land.

Black bird, sad bird,

My heart cries for thee,

Your no longer signing without company,

You lay on the earth,

Truly wretched,

You died alone surrounded by family.

Harry opened his eyes painfully and the light that poured through the door of the tent caused his head to throb. The stench of his cloths was still there, though not as strong, and an acidic taste clung to his tongue making his stomach turn but he swallowed thickly not allowing sickness to overcome him. He felt sluggish, as if he had been forced awake from his strange dreams of a lonely bird.

His heart jumped at shouting and he shot up, ignoring how sore he was. Looking around he saw he was alone, still cuffed to the pole. There was shouting outside the tent, and sounds of rapid movement.

After a moment of tensely listening to the noise from outside with shouts of' hurry' and 'we don't have all day' Harry finally allowed himself to relax. Sighing he tugged at the chains, ignoring how his wrists screamed in protest as it broke open new scabbs. Glaring at the chain he willed for the feeling of that all too familiar prickling behind his eyes, imagining the chain breaking.

"Come on," he murmured but it didn't so much as budge in response.

Letting his breath out swiftly he growled," What is this? I can blow up a fat woman for insulting my parents but I cant break a stupid chain put there by a bunch of heartless thugs who think they can toy with life." His stomach turned at the thought of the night before, and the smell on his cloths didn't help much.

Swallowing thickly he closed his eyes forcing his breathing to become regular, though that only made him all the angrier.

"Ugh," he growled again and went to throw his hands up, forgetting that they were bound, and they were jerked painfully back down by the chains. Frustrated he gave a shout kicking his legs, and across the tent a vase full of water broke.

Blinking he looked to where the shards lay on the ground, and attempted to work out if that had been his doing or not. It must have been. He had been angry, sure, but thinking about it he was sure the warmth of magic had been coursing in him at the moment.

"It must have been, there is no other explanation," he murmured.

"I see you're awake," Harry jumped at Alana's voice and looked up to see her looking at him strangely.

"Did you see that?" he asked gesturing to the fallen pot.

Quirking an eyebrow she walked over to him, there was some bread in her hand he hadn't noticed before, and gave it to him and he accepted it," See what? You yelling at nothing in particular and knocking the vase over?"

He sputtered and looked from where he sat to the vase. True the tent was not large but he wasn't able to reach the leg of the table," it's all the way over there! I couldn't have touched it."

She pursed her lips not looking at him as she busied herself with cleaning up the shards.

"You saw it right?" his voice gave way at her lack of response doubt filling him.

"Elric is going to be here soon. Be nice to him, he is a friend," she looked at him finally to see his deflated look and her gaze softened," Look I am sorry Harry. Sometimes we all think we see things, and wish there was a way out. There isn't. Just bow you head, listen, and we'll be to Mirkwood in only perhaps a few weeks' time, maybe less than that if we travel hard."

He nodded nibbling on his dry bread," Can you tell me anything about Mirkwood? Or the elves?"

She opened he mouth but Elric made his presence known and she nodded to him, going to walk out the tent before pausing to look at Harry," We can talk later. The camp is getting ready to go on the move. Argoth has announced you are top priority."

And she left the tent without another word.

Elric released his chains and Harry eyed him, having finished his bread, as he motioned for the boy to rise.

"How do you know I will not run?" he followed the darkly dressed man out the tent frowning at the rainclouds that blotted out the sun.

"I know you must not be that stupid," the man responded without hesitation," and in a matter of a month we will be with your kind. From what Alana tells me you are not from around here, so even if you did somehow manage to escape, it wouldn't be wise to do so out in the wilds so far from any help to come."

Harry frowned at his words and looked angrily to the ground. This feeling of being pulled around, of being forced to play a role in someone's plans and being used was all too familiar. Even after the war, it was one thing after another of doing the work others expected of him.

At Harry's silence Elric continued while guiding him out of the tent," You are to assist in some of the choirs around the camp. I expect you to listen. I am in charge of keeping slaves in line, but there is little I can do to protect you from a punishment. And if you mouth off, even if you are considered important to Argoth for trade, I assure you they will punish you. "

They were out of the tent, walking past other tents being brought down, and carriages being built. Harrys mood soured even more if that was possible at the sight of the gray clouds giving way to sparsely falling rain drops. He followed close to Elric, seeing other slaves look to him timidly before going back to their work and pass occasional glances his way.

Ending up in front of a group of young men they paused and gave their full attention to Elric and Harry.

"All right. I expect you to join them in caring for the horses. This is Lawrence and Cant. And over there is Ghôn. He doesn't talk much and isn't too tame, just leave him be,"

Harry had only momentarily looked to the blond curly haired man, Lawrence, and the large scowling man who had been dressed in animal skins like many people in the village that was raided, and Harry supposed from his many wounds and chains he was not laying down and taking slavery too well, before fixing his gaze to the man petting a horse separated from the group. He supposed that was the only reason why Elric had introduced him, so Harry tried to make it as if he wasn't staring like everyone was to him.

Ghôn was unlike any man here, to the point Harry wondered if he were even human. He was short in stature, with stubby limbs and a wide chest. He was potbellied and his face wasn't too pleasant to look at with its many scars white and angry on his dark skin. He had a wide flat nose, and eyes set deep in his face that suddenly stopped looking at the horse he was petting to Harry who froze at the blackened stair that seemed to flash red for a moment. Harry took notice at jewels that were embedded in his cuffs around his wrists, biceps, and neck glowed for a moment and seemed to cause him to go back to the horse he had been paying attention to.

"Never seen a wild man before?" Harry snapped his eyes away to Lawrence who was smiling kindly over to him," nor I. I'm from Bree. Not even in Bree did those. . .did they come." The blond man seemed confused at what to identify Ghon as, and looked back down to Harry so Harry gave him his full attention as he gestured for him to follow, giving him two buckets as they passed them.

Lawrence was perhaps the most normal person he had seen since he had arrived other than Alana. His curls were matted to his head, but Harry imagined they would have been a cheery gold if more care had been taken to them, his eyes were a bit far apart but kind and his thin lips were in a forced smile. He had a strong jaw and crooked nose, as if it had broken once or twice.

"No I am not from around here," Harry decided to respond;" I actually have been quite lost."

They were heading to a small lake, Harry noticed as other slaves stumbled passed with filled buckets. Harry looked passed that to the mountains not too far off. It truly was amazing, being almost to the base of a mountain range and seeing the grandeur of the land push up into the heavens.

"Where are you from then? Is it Rivendell? Or Lorien, I suppose they would be the nearest," It wasn't Lawrence but Cant was now in stride with them, carrying three buckets of water on each arm, unlike Harry and Lawrence who both carried two. He supposed the large man was strong enough to carry six.

"How far from here is Lorien?" he asked, not feeling up to trying to explain from where he was from.

They walked for a moment as Cant thought and then shrugged," I suppose half a moons passing. Maybe less. I have never left these lands, but once and that was to ride with Freca to Rohan," his mood seemed to sour so Harry didn't press.

They made it to the lake and filled the buckets as rain began to steadily fall and as they began to trek unpleasantly back to camp, Harry stumbling frequently.

Lawrence laughed lightly," Have you not done a day of work in your life child?"

With a half attempt at a glare he replied sharply," I have. Just not like this."

"Of course, the child is an elf. They wouldn't have him do any true labor, look at him. Soft as a new born babe and as weak as one too," Cant grinned wolfishly, his brown eyes glinting.

Trying not to make enemies Harry pressed forward, catching himself as he tripped again," Where are you guys from? Can you tell me about these lands? I am very unfamiliar with them."

Cant frowned, but Lawrence seemed more talkative and trusting piped up," Cant is from here. This was a small trading town in Dunland," at Harrys blank look his smile died and he said," not too far from the gap of Rohan. Perhaps a weeks time."

At Harry's lack of response Lawrence frowned," you truly are not from around here, or else the Elves keep their children stupid and blind of those around them."

"I am sure they educate their children just fine," he snapped, feeling a bit insulted despite the fact he had never been with elves, so he truly had nothing to back up his argument," I grew up with men."

It had seemed an appropriate response until he said it, and the other two were looking at him as if his head had inflated three times its size, and housed an extra set of eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," Cant said eyebrow raised," From what I hear elf children are a rare thing, and they treasure their children more than anything."

At Harrys," So I've heard," he continued," And I highly doubt they would give something like yourself to men."

"Are elves and men not friendly with each other?" he asked, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be unknowledgeable of that- he after all was seen as a child."

The others just looked at him strangely again, and before either could come up with a response Harry tripped falling into the mud, fully soaking himself the rest of the way and spilling what water had been left in the buckets.

"Worthless it seems that one is," shouted a man clad in armor and laughter erupted around him," good thing he's an elf! Maybe if the trade doesn't go through his pretty face can be of some use!" Harry realized that he had been being watched as a sort of comedy routine by the men, and he felt his cheeks burn.

Elric was above him, hauling him to his feet roughly," Go get more water, quick before they decide you not worth it."

Harry jerked from the others grip the hot feeling of magic making the other let go and be pushed back a little, allowing Harry to stumble and fall again in the mud, "Don't touch me," he hissed as his cheeks burnt with embarrassment, but his heart soared as he knew that time he had used his magic. He looked to his hands, silently hoping if he needed to fight he could do so.

Elrics eyes widened for only a moment before coming closer and hissing," You will learn to listen Elf. And I suggest," his dark eyes were not on Harry but glancing around the camp," you will keep your tricks to yourself until they can come into better use."

Harry shrunk at that, confused but knew that the other spoke of his magic.

"Come you have work to do, or you'll surely get a beating. Argoth has returned and if he saw you misbehaving he wouldn't hesitate for punishment," Harry allowed Elric to haul him to his feet as he stumbled forward to pick his buckets up again, eyes meeting with dark one across the field.

Ghôn's eyes seemed to glint with something, and Harry felt uneasy. There was only the slightest nod from his direction before the other went about doing his work.

Harry stumbled along, more confused than ever.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK** _

"Hello," she was breathing heavily, having fought off many of those nasty spiders, and she wondered if the noise had been another trick of her mind. This forest was foul, fouler than the forbidden forest they had been in before being blown away and she hoped Harry had landed in a safer place then she had.

She walked on a small cobblestone path that was lost to her at times, but when that happened she forced herself to stop and focus her magic on the task at hand. It was tiring, as for her magic in this place felt so different, a raw burn behind her eyes or under her skin, not the familiar tingle it had been back home.

She gripped her wand tightly, though it had only proven a little useful as for it seemed all the spells she had learned in her years at Hogwarts to be useless. It seemed magic in this place was quite different.

"Who's there," she glanced to the trees remembering all too well the spiders that had descended upon her before.

Looking back down she jumped at the sight of three blond men, and a brunet. They were all very tall and had long willowy limbs, elegant faces with high cheekbones, and were all quite beautiful.

"Oh great," she shifted murmuring to herself, after growing up such a social outcast it was easy to fall into old habits," now I am hallucinating. Why couldn't it be some nice Chippendales. That's more my type." She pouted a bit looking to her now confused mirage, though the beautiful men were now smiling, mirth in their eyes.

"It seems you have been lost in the forest for quite some time friend," the brunet spoke stepping forward," We see no harm in offering you food and shelter."

She blinked and blinked again," oh. So your real?" her mind seemed foggy and distantly wondered if this was how Ron always thought, which would account for his slow responses and lack of wit.

There was laughter from the group and they descended upon her, one of the blonds saying in a language she didn't understand," _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Amin n'rangwa edanea_ ," before continuing on in English," How is it you came to be here?"

She felt exhausted and he put a hand on her shoulder murmuring he would carry her, which she suddenly found him doing. The fog on her mind must have caused her to black out.

"We," she shook her head," I just wanted to help Harry."why couldn't she answer correctly? Her mind was bogged down by the fog and she heard some concerned words in that lovely language exchanged. Her eyes closed and she murmured," I just wanted to find his people."

The last of her words she wasn't sure they were spoken as she fell into a deep sleep.

Gasping awake Hermione shot up out of the comfortable bed. She looked around eyes wide as she forced her breathing to slow.

She was taken by tall beautiful men. Her heart stopped and her mind raced quickly coming to a likely conclusion.

"I'm in the world Professor Dumbledore wrote about," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Professor Dumbledore?" A fair voice questioned and Hermione jumped. There was another one of those beautiful men, an elf from what she had read. He was tall like all the others had been, with platinum hair and a long nose, which was jutted up slightly as if he were of someone of importance. She didn't doubt he was by his posture, and elegant clothing, nor the elaborate crown of berries and red leaves on his head. He looked like a king.

"I uh, yes he was my professor. He wrote of elves and the place they came from, though only from what he had heard," after a pause she continued wishing there was an easier way not to bombard him with information ," you see, and I know this will sound strange, but I am from another world. My friend, Harry, I discovered was from this world. We cast a spell to," she nodded her head a bit wincing as she remembered she had told Harry it would only change him. She had read it would also show where he was from, something he had hinted he wasn't really ready to delve into yet, so she had hidden it from him. But completely transporting them to the world where he was from was something unexpected.

She closed her eyes rubbing at her temple. Her thoughts seemed muddled, and difficult to direct. 

"It seems you have much on your mind," the elf spoke finally," If you feel up to it, I invite you to dinner tonight to explain everything. It will give you time to gather yourself." She nodded bowing her head slightly thanking him politely.

"I am King Thranduil of the Woodland realm, and you are invited to stay here as my guest," He gave a small incline of his head and Hermione suddenly remember her manners.

"Oh, My name is Hermione Granger," she felt odd with her speech and felt out of place, though attempted to converse politely to the elegant man," and I thank you for your kindness. I would be honored to have dinner with you, and there are things I would like to discuss about my friend with you."

He nodded and left the room for some elf maidens to dote on and dress Hermione.

She frowned, hoping both the emerald eyed elf boy she had seen before being pulled away from him, and red headed Ron were safe. Shaking her head she told herself she couldn't worry, for there was much she would have to explain to the king if she were to get his help in finding either one of them.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK** _

It had been a long day and Harry was sore, so when it was announced that the slaves were allowed to rest, he thankfully collapsed into a heap with the other exhausted slaves by a small fire.

Argoth had announced that morning the group was breaking up, that most would stay in the trading town so that they could have a foothold in those lands to later attack Rohan. Argoth himself, and a small band of men along with the slaves Harry had already met were the only ones going to this place called Mirkwood, where apparently Argoth had been in battle with the king and his people there on multiple occasions, never able to overthrow them from their home.

They had been traveling at a fast pace that whole day, and despite the fact he was on a horse with Argoth once again, the tense ride tired him though he couldn't sleep.

Sitting at the fire the slaves didn't speak much, and Harry watched them interact. It was obvious Alana and Lawrance were on good terms, and Cant managed to find his way into conversations with them even though he was seemingly a bit more brash and harsh spoken.

Ghôn sat on his own, away from the fire, the jewels in his bindings the only things Harry was sure helped him be visible in the dark since his skin and eyes were of such a dark color. He wished to speak to the other, though had not yet found the chance to approach him.

Harry also sat on his own, though not away from the group as for the warmth of the fire was too much of a welcome after traveling for the most of the day under heavy rain. Though he was thankful for it as for it had cleansed his cloths enough that they didn't smell so terribly and cause his stomach to turn.

Suddenly thinking of something he looked up to Alana, who had been quietly conversing something with the other two, quite suspiciously he thought as they broke apart at his stare. But he chose to ignore it, and ask the question originally on his mind, ignoring Elric who sat 'watch' over them, it seemed the man was more an ally or neutral party than their enemy so Harry didn't worry too much if he heard the conversation.

"How is that boy supposed to send a message to Mirkwood so fast if we are weeks away from there? And if it truly is dangerous as you guys have made it out to be?" he had told them briefly of the boy he had seen told to send a message to Mirkwood the previous day.

Alana and Lawrance exchanged uncomfortable looks, as if trying to find the way to properly tell him and he found himself annoyed though Cant was kind enough to answer him directly without even blinking," Argoth has ways of bringing messages to others with dark powers. I have seen this first hand when he gave my people the offer to join him."

Harry found a sinking feeling lay thickly on him and he felt ill," what happened to the boy?" he questioned though he wondered if he wanted to know.

"When I saw the one from the woman he sent," Cant frowned," she had already passed. It was a message from dead lips."

Harry didn't respond so Alana found it necessary to fill the silence," Tell us where your from Harry," she said as cheerfully as possible as they tried to ignore the loud laughs from the men as they drank and ate.

Harry shifted," I am not very good with words, I wish my friend Hermione were here, she could tell you everything." He looked uncomfortable under their gaze, never one for constant attention focused on himself," um lets see. There are a lot of people, a lot more than here. And –" he shook his head," look guys this isn't important! We need to focus on escaping! I can help! We can do this."

Lawrence grinned, Alana frowned, and it seemed Ghôn was interested in what he was saying. Elric coughed a bit and Harry worriedly glanced to the group of men who were finishing off their suppers.

"look at that, what did I say guys," grinned Cant," I saw spirit in you lad. Alana here was saying children like you shouldn't be involved."

Harry raised an eyebrow and the three scooted closer to him, but Elric cleared his throat and they could see Argoth heading over to them.

Before he arrived to pull Harry away, and order Elric to lead the others to the cage, Lawrence whispered frantically," wait until the mountains to strike."

Harry watched them settle into the caged cart with Erlic settling down at the opening. It was an estimated week until they reached the mountain pass. What could they be planning?

Harry frowned and glared ahead. Well if they thought him too much of a child to help, they had another thing coming. He shivered in the cold as Argoth checked his chains once more to assure they were secured. Tomorrow, he silently promised as he gazed up at the cloudy skies, tomorrow he would ask what the plan was so he could help.

In the dark, Ghôn's dark eyes flashed, watching as the young elf slowly fell asleep under the clouds as they slowly dispersed. A smile tugged at his lips and he closed his own eyes, the jewels glowing once again on his bindings.

**_endendend_ **

Heartspin:

Thank you so much for reading ! As always Reviews fuel my creative flame! Would love to hear what some of you are thinking thus far! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of rape/sexual abuse in this chapter. Though this will probably be the last chapter it is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to skip the mentioned rape and molestation as mentioned, just skip the river crossing. I have also bolded and italicized the first word of the first sentence at both the beginning and end of that scene so it is easy to skip.

**T** he prince of Greenwood sighed as he arrived not too far outside Lotherin and frowned to his companions, glancing to the distance. For some reason he couldn't get his mind off the elf child. Truly he was on all elves minds, Legolas knew this, but he was more infatuated with him than everyone else. He felt connected to him, even though they had never met, and it nearly drove him mad

The last thing he wished to do was visit lady Galadriel, but he knew it would be rude to deny her his presence, and it would insult his father. He sighed wishing not for the first time that he had not been born a prince and had more freedom to wonder the lands though thoughts such as those always made him feel guilty, so he quickly retracted those thoughts.

"All will be well Legolas," spoke the redhead to his right and he forced himself out of his thoughts to pay him attention. It was his longtime friend.

"I do hope so Lossen," the prince sighed as the small group pressed forward," I feel as though a shadow is coming, slowly crawling closer to us about to blanket us in its evil. I fear for this elfing, I cannot stop worrying about him." He frowned and looked back," I also fear what is to happen to middle earth. Our days of being free of evil are over I fear."

It had been a good thing Lossen accompanied him, as for the other always seemed to lighten his heart.

His friend frowned, stormy eyes looking ahead," then let us hope Galadriel can bring you counsel, to ease your heart my friend. And the beauty of Lothloren always brings a smile to your face. Let us go."

Legolas nodded and they entered the forest, though his heart pulled begging him to go back as if he would find something precious if he did.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The woodland realm, or Greenwood as many of the other elves called it, was magnificent. Tall strong trees created the bones of the palace, which glowed and held a strong air of magic as branches reached up to an unseen sky, intertwining and creating a ceiling of leaves and vines. It was breathtaking, much like Hogwarts had been when she had been a child, as it still was. Hermione had gathered her bearings within the few hours awake she had been there, the elves handing her food and drink which seemed to help her regain her strength and thoughts.

Her room was a bit secluded, a guest area from what she gathered and it seemed that guests as of recent had been few and far between, but they didn't divulge much after that. It had beautifully crafted furniture; a bed carved from what seemed to be oak with sheets that where soft and warm, a small writing desk stood strong and beautifully crafted in the corner and a mirror on the opposite wall which she was able to see her new green and white dress the elves had made for her, and her hair that was actually tamed and braided by them. Her left eye had a bruise on it that was already fading thank to the wonders of elvish medicine, and the cut above her lip was almost gone as well.

Though her head hurt, and her mind was still slightly clouded from the last of the spiders venom, she felt she must act quickly in the search of her two friends which was why she had requested to see the king prior to dinner, a meal the last thing on her mind .She held a hand to her heart worrying about Ron and Harrys well-being, suddenly feeling very selfish knowing they very well could be lying dead somewhere and she was here clothed, washed, fed and cared for.

They had proved nothing lower than curious when hearing she was from another world, and had voiced excitement about that nights feast. She had been left alone for the past little while in the room she had awoken in silently pondering how she was to relay her message to the king-she had told one of the attending elves, Faervel, that she felt her message urgent and she wished to speak to the king as soon as possible. He had nodded his blond head and bowed, saying he would be back shortly to collect her.

Within that time, she had concentrated her magic feeling that all too familiar burn underneath her skin as well as she could to try and feel Harry's presence nor Ron's. And even though her magic worked differently in this world, she was sure they was nowhere near Greenwood, and for that she was torn between relief- hoping they were in a safer place, and worry for she knew nothing of this world and only hoped the king would be willing to help find them.

"You can do this, relax," she murmured to herself," just think about the order of things to tell him. Home, Hogwarts, Harry." She paused and thought of all the things she was leaving out, but told herself the details were for a later date-they needed to locate Harry. She knew Ron was strong and was able to hold his own, though her stomach clinched worried that perhaps he landed somewhere even nastier than where she had, but Harry had looked small and frail, a simple child looking much like he had in maybe first or second year. She tried to reason he was still the friend she had grown up with, had seen develop into a powerful wizard, but it was hard to imagine when seeing those large green eyes in the young boys face.

A rap on her door alerted her of company, and Faervel entered bowing shortly after," The king is willing to speak with you before dinner M'lady, since you spoke with such haste. May I show you to the throne room, so that you may relay your message to him?"

"Thank you Faervel," she smiled and the elf returned it slightly, though she had noticed beyond the curiosity of where she was from, the elves seemed to meld back into pretty statues, devoid of most emotion which made it slightly uncomfortable to be around. She attempted to remind herself that some of these beings may very well be thousands of years old, and it was unlikely they would express emotion as easily as humans.

They walked through the halls, occasionally passing other elves, some of which were heavily armored who were walking past with stone expressions. After passing the third group of elves dressed like this Hermione couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer and turned to Faervel.

"Are you at war? I have seen many dressed as if they are going into battle,"Faervel looked down to her and gave a slight sad smile.

Nodding his head he looked ahead to where they were walking," Unfortunately, the peace that has been with middle earth, did not last quite as long here. An enemy comes from the south of our borders, pressing us further and further back. We refuse to give up our home to them, and have made a strong stand here, were we reside. It has also kept us quite alert, and there must be constant patrol of the southern wall for any that wish to pass. But we have kept the enemy at bay."

"I'm sorry," Hermione from truly sad at hearing that, knowing how it felt to have your precious home destroyed and invaded remembering all too well the war at Hogwarts, and even more worried that the elves would not be able to assist her in her search," I didn't mean to pry."

He settled a hand on her shoulder offering her what seemed to be a genuine smile," no harm done Hermione. You truly seem like a good soul. Not all is lost. Our prince has grown strong and brave, just like our king, and that gives us strength to go on. And one such as you appearing in the forest and defeating so many spiders is surely a good sign."

Hermione blushed and gave him a smile at the compliment thanking him. They stopped at two large doors, with two elven guards standing at either side. They greeted Faervel in elfish, and after a few exchanged words, opened the door onto a large spiral staircase that lead to a large throne. Hermione could see the king had probably been pacing, and she felt sorry to trouble him with Harry, though refused to go unaided in her search for her friend.

Faervel walked her up the steps and bowed at reaching the other elf. Hermione had time to admire the golden bark of the trees that melded into one and made up the throne room, which was suspended high above and the staircase had spiraled leading up to it. She watched the king acknowledge Faervel, face a mask devoid of emotion as it had been on their last encounter and she was reminded of Luciuos Malfoy, which took from his strange beauty. There were more words exchanged in their language, and Faervel then said a short farewell to her before quickly scampering off. She had to blink, for it was shocking to see the elf move so smoothly and fast to the doors before slipping out.

"I am glad to see you are doing better than when you woke earlier. How are feeling m'lady?"The king inclined his head to a chair for her to sit and while he seated himself in his throne, and Hermione pushed back a blush when being caught daydreaming.

"I feel much better, thank you for your kindness," she perched herself on the edge of the chair, suddenly feeling giddy and not as prepared as she had been. Perhaps it was the effect of the spider venom, she thought as she nervously plucked at her beautiful white and green dress, the elf maidens had tailored for her right in front of her eyes with much talent and ease, commenting the green would go lovely with her brown hair and eyes.

The elf studied her for a moment, and then inclined his head again," I feel as if there is no evil in you, and you did well fighting off the spiders. My people tell me they had seen quite a few fallen, though you were without weapon and I am curious to hear how that is."

Hermione blushed, and forced her head to stay well balanced on her shoulders even though her thoughts felt as if they were going fast enough she was going to lose it," There is much I have to explain, but before I do I must tell you about my friend."

A delicate eyebrow rose, and the king leaned forward slightly," then please tell me about this friend, why such the rush instead of over a nice meal?" The king inclined his head ever so slightly, face still set in the same blank expression and his head held high.

"There is much to say ,but there are a few things I need to address first," she ran a hand through her hair, stopping when remembering it was in braids and worried on her bottom lip.

Taking in a deep breath she gestured with her hands a bit, not looking at him but the floor as she thought about what to say," to be blunt, my friends and I are not from this world. There are three of us, Ron and Harry being the other two."

She knit her brows together and looked to him as he took everything she said in but he was now sitting straight-she now had his full interest it seemed," where we are from we went to school together to learn about magic. For years I have known Harry, and also knew he didn't quite fit in. We discovered he was from this world, and cast a spell to take of the charm that hid his true form, but in doing that spell we somehow ended up being transported to this world. We were all separated, and I fear for their safety, Harry's most of all."

She finally allowed herself to breath, and looked him in the eyes, knowing that he was picking apart everything she told him, probably trying to find any lie to her story and she forced herself to not show her nervousness outwardly, her face set in a serious mask and hand folded on her lap to keep them from shaking.

"I know this is a lot, but I have to ask you. We originally were going to find your kind to try and have Harry meet you, and I would appreciate any help I could get in finding him and Ron" the image of the young beautiful elf boy entered her mind as she had gotten a good enough look at him before being swept away and separated," you see we were searching for your kind because he is an elf and-"

She was cut off as he stood abruptly a look she couldn't read on the king's face, but it had finally budged if ever so slightly from its stony expression," What is that you say?"

She bit her lip nervously but gathered her courage," Harry is an elf. I saw his true form before we were separated, and there is no doubt in my mind what he is. Though he appears to be only a child, despite being 21." She trailed off at the king suddenly pacing and looking at her closely, his stone face back on.

After a moment he nodded, crossing his arms," I know what you speak is true. We have been notified about the child just a day prior to your arrival. We have already sent out search parties, though I will have to gather another in effort to search the forest where you were found more closely, just to be sure he didn't end up lost in the forest," worried laced through every word he spoke as he looked off in the distance, worried for the well-being of a child he never met. Hermione found it moving.

"I thank you. I have used my magic to the best of my abilities to try and feel him out but have not been able to do so," she frowned unused to not being able to accomplish something as simple as a searching spell.

"Harry is our top priority, and has been since we heard of him. You must excuse me but I must work on a search party, though I will still see you at dinner. I would like to hear more about the elfing and your world-perhaps something you know will assist us in our search," he bowed and showed her out the door where Faervel apparently had been waiting to escort her back to her room.

As she walked with the blond elf down the hallways she heard the king and two guards speaking in their fluid language, obvious shock in the guards voices. Faervel also heard, and paused a moment to glance back in surprise before turning to her," you know of the lost elfing?"

She nodded and his brows rose into his hairline his face melding from the stone expression into one of shock," we have been worried about his whereabouts since Lady Galadriel sent news of his existence."

"But how did you know of his arriving? Were from another world entirely, he doesn't even know anyone here" she questioned, truly stumped. This place had her mind running in circles, and she hated it. She was used to being composed and knowledgeable, yet the only knowledge she had of this world was from Dumbledore's journals and that being little to begin with.

He shook his head," I am unsure about the details, other than lady Galadriel sent news of an elfing that arrived from another world, and he has been missing. Lord Elrond in Imladrias has also been searching, so all of our people are in search of him. Any information you have will surely help," he smiled brilliantly suddenly at her and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders," I told you your arriving would be good news."

He had offered her a small tour but she politely declined quickly saying she wished to return to her room explaining she would love to see more of Greenwood when she was less overwhelmed. He had nodded in understanding and politely stated someone would gather her for dinner before turning to leave.

Sitting down on the comfortable bed she sighed, relived to know that they were so concerned and also a bit dizzy still not fully recovered from the mind numbing venom. She had no idea that a Harry's arrival would be so life changing to the whole of their race, for that is what it sounded like to her, and her head spun with the thoughts that perhaps finding Harry wasn't going to seem so impossible as she had been thinking earlier, and she hoped that Ron would be easy to find along with him-the king had not shown interest when she had mentioned the redheads name.

Humming lightly she sat up and sighed smacking her leg," well girl you will be no help to them worrying and sitting around." She gazed to the wall a look of determination molding her features ," you are going to have to get control of your magic."

Focusing she felt that burning feeling beneath her skin and sucked in a breath. She didn't try to grab her precious wand, which she had cherished for the past ten years, and instead lifted her hand to try and feel the familiar burn that was magic.

Her fingers tingled and she knitted her brows together, focusing on her wand urging it to levitate. After several moments of her fingers feeling as though they were on fire the wand wobbled, and did a small bounce off the table.

Gasping she laid back, trying to think how she had sent a few cutting spells of to the spiders. She had been quite desperate after finding her wand of little use in this world.

"but I still held it," she murmured standing and grabbing the cool smooth wood between her fingers.

Pausing for only a moment she turned to the bed with its white with golden embroidered sheets. Focusing on it she did the familiar swish and flick, uttering the words she had said countless times since childhood. But nothing happened and she frowned cocking her head to the side attempting to work out what was going on.

"Well of course magic doesn't work the same here," she murmured," but did it only work the in the forest due to my fear of the spiders?

Hermione looked to the bed again, holding her wand in her opposite hand as she readied herself, attempting to bring about some major emotion and the fear of losing the boys came to her. Thrusting her empty hand out she felt the burn of magic on her fingers before the sheet flew off the bed and fluttered down on the other side.

Breathing deeply and wiping sweat from her brow she collapsed on the bed.

"How am I possibly going to help Ron and Harry like this?"

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-**

It had been difficult for Harry to open his eyes every morning, for the past three days, his arms were like jelly and his legs numb. His eyelids were heavy and he could barely turn over at the sounds of the camp moving about. That was until he was rudely awakened by Elric grabbing him and forcing him to stand. Glaring with a blurry gaze up at the other, he began to walk forward and directed his path towards Cant and Lawrence reminding himself that Elric couldn't let the others know he was a friend of the slaves.

"Is he in on the plan?" he thought as he joined Cant and Lawrence passing around bread, apples and mead before sitting down heavily while their captors ate. Apparently the servants didn't deserve breakfast, Harry noticed bitterly though he wasn't unused to an empty stomach- suddenly the mistreatment from the Dursleys seemed like a gift. And most likely he would be riding on a horse all day-again.

After a few uneasy days of travel they fell into a steady routine. Get up early, serve the small army, sit and relax. The others would run a good portion of the day while tied to horses, so as not to weigh down the ones pulling the carriage which seemed to hold the mens sleeping gear in the day.

Harry had became closer to the slaves while traveling.

Alana had fully broken her shy demeanor to show that she was quite head strong and didn't mind putting her thoughts in while the slaves conversed.

Lawrence was silly, truly he acted like a carefree teen despite his predicament which would earn him more hits and kicks from the men than he would have got if he had just kept his head down.

He was reminded of Ron's immature behavior at the worst of times, and felt his heart twist. There had been no sign of the two, and every chance he got he would try to streach his magic out to attempt to sense the others. Though the traveling left him tired and unable to do much, Harry suspected that he would have been struggling to do such simple spells regardless considering that magic felt different in this world, if not more comfortable.

Cant grunted stretching over to his right and Harry smiled lightly. The strange man was rough around the edges, but despite the prickly exterior he had a gruff kindness about him. He was the one most adamant out of the group that wished him to be informed about whatever they were planning though Alana always silenced him, saying Harry was much too young despite Harrys protests.

"Too bad I am the only one who has pretty much been left in the dark. Like always." His frown grew as he glared at the mud on his boots. He used to believe this was due to just Dumbledoors attempt at keeping control of the situation in the ever rising war back in the wizarding world, but now he wondered if it where some sort of strange genetic fate he was always seen better to be left unknowing.

He decided to try and distract himself by watching Ghon. The strange man, if he were even that, seemed to always sit silently resembling more a rock than anything. He was quite, and tended to the horses as they seemed to like him, and the soldiers mostly seemed to leave him alone never yelling at him or hitting him.

Lawrence had explained the other night Ghon was a wild man, they were rarely seen out of their forest or the mountains. He explained that no one truly knew what they were, though his father had told him once that they had been humans which had been forced to mate with goblins creating whatever race Ghon was. Though Lawrence quickly said he wasn't so sure of that when Ghon had budged from his rock like state to look up with his coal black eyes flashing red momentarily.

Alana came and sat next to him looking up to the partially cloudy skies," the storm is clearing. That is good, as for it will help our journey go all the quicker. I overheard the men talking," at this took the attention of Lawrence, Cant, and Harry noticed Ghon also glancing up at her hushed voice," that we are going to take a short cut that will cut down our travel time immensely. Though I do not know what it is, that is all I heard." She frowned.

"Will that take us away from the mountain pass?" Lawrence questioned while nibbling his lip and watching the men finish breakfast while loading up the horses.

She shrugged and Cant leaned forward frowning," most likely not. There is no more a direct path than the mountain pass. Most likely we are to trek across the river, probably will arrive at it sometime today," he gazed into the distance," instead of heading to the safer cross where most people go. Then it will be a straight shot to the mountain pass which will lead us directly to Mirkwood."

They nodded, seeming relieved, and Alana looked over her shoulder in worry.

Lawrence followed her gaze to Argoth who was talking to a soldier. It had been obvious they were speaking about one of the slaves, and Harry didn't have to make very hard guesswork as to whom when one piercing blue eye settled on him.

A grin, twisted and cruel broke out over his face before he turned to the soldier, jerked his thumb behind him to the horses saying something and the other ran off.

He lumbered over to the slaves, who all stood obediently-Cant and Ghon a bit slower than the others- and grinned down to Harry who stubbornly refused to look away despite a little voice yelling at him in the back of his mind to quit being so stubborn for a change. The voice oddly enough sounded like Hermione.

"Well boy, I hear you are quite useless when it comes to anything. And I really distaste that terrible accent of yours," here Harry could only think the same of the garbled mess the residents of this planet called a language, and focused on paying attention to Argoth," so you are going to ride with Osmar for the day. If I even see one of those damn little toes out of line, you will be sleeping with him tonight. Perhaps you will learn some respect and learn to appreciate your place and you will learn to keep that sharp tongue of yours in your mouth" To the rest of the group he growled," get yer asses into gear. We are leaving. Now!"

Argoth walked away as the soldier he spoke to earlier trotted over on a black horse and Harry was still working out the threat, though he inwardly smiled at knowing he ruffled the man's feathers despite the fact it earned him a black eye.

The others passed and Cant leaned down as the soldier jumped off his horse," be good. Don't let that creep touch you."

_**Confusion**_ was on his face as the man walked past the soldier glaring before horror filled Harry when he came to a realization of what the others were referring to and just who this soldier was.

"Well glad you get to finally ride with me, little elf since I am the one who found you," Osmar smiled at him in a twisted manner with unfiltered lust and Harry shook. Suddenly Argoth was looking much more pleasant by the minute, and he silently regretted falling so much the day before, and being so rude to his captor.

The memory of 2 nights before arose; Osmar, as for now Harry knew his name, had been fighting with Argoth for some reason. Harry had been put to Argoths tent and had not bore witness to what it was that elicit such behavior, but when Argoth gave a final denial of the other, Osmar had tread off to the band of slaves before pulling a young man with dirty blond locks who looked barely passed his teen years from the group. Harry tried to recall the boys name, but had only spoken to him a time or 2. He distantly recalled he had eloped with his lover, only for them to be caught in their escape from their village by Argoths group.

From there he proceeded to pull himself out and demand the young man service him, which he did with all around to watch. Harry had been horrified, disgusted, and darkly curious as the blond sat on his knees and licked sucked and bobbed on the raiders cock. Harry caught sight of blue eyes that seemed to bore into Harrys own before looking up to Osmar, determination written on his face as he hollowed his cheeks. Harry only looked away when Osmar tire of the blonds mouth and preceded to throw the other down and take what he wanted, the smack of skin on skin ringing along with Osmars grunts and the blonds light pants in Harrys ears as he attempted to force himself to sleep.

Harry shivered at realizing what Cant had meant. Osmar was one of the worst in the group, and Harry knew he preferred boys and made no secret he really preferred Harry.

Stubborn as ever he crossed his arms protectively over himself as the other grabbed his shoulder with a grunt he hoisted them both on the horse.

"Don't you dare touch me you sicko," he hissed at the man as the horse began a trot and the man lay a large hand on his waist and he tried smacking it away.

"Boy," the soldier growled," you better learn your place quick. I earned a nice ride with you but if you misbehave then I get you for a whole night."

Harry found his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes widened and the man leaned in," and I wouldn't mind that boy."

They rode a bit away from the group, Harry kept trying to get a glance of the others but it was pretty impossible as they road near the front closer to Argoth while the others surly were struggling to keep up in the rear.

They road for perhaps an our like that, the sun coming out in full force as did the heat, and he squirmed as he felt Osmar's hand tire of its place it had been rubbing at his hip and dip down to his backside. Squirming he tried to move away but Osmar grabbed him and shoved him up against his middle and Harry felt the others growing length behind him and he felt his stomach turn.

"H-hey I'm a kid ok. Just s-stop." He squirmed as the other breathed heavily in his ear before nipping it causing that same uncomfortable sensation to go through him causing him to jerk away and hug himself.

The soldier laughed and shook his head," you look about as old as I was when I first had sex. How old are you, 12 13?"

Hoping to catch the disgusting man off guard he told the truth "21 sicko."

The other leaned back and blinked before laughing," well then you are far past your time. You elves really do age slowly don't you?" The distraction did little as now Osmar had grabbed both his hips and was rubbing his thumbs on the pointy prominence of bone, taking the others backside to rub up against his obvious discomfort. One of the other riders hooted in encouragement and Harry curled in on himself disgusted.

"Wouldn't know," Harry seethed, hoping to continue to distract him," haven't ever seen another elf."

It did the trick. The man was hooked," oh really? What about yer mama or yer father?"

Harry looked away. "Keep talking," he mentally reminded himself," its keeping those filthy hands off you."

"They died," he said his voice monotone heart clenching, and he kicked himself for still being so caught up on something he should have come to terms with years ago and moved passed," When I was a baby. I really don't remember them."

The man hummed and those hands were back stroking his chest despite how much he tried to move, moving slowly downward.

"Hard to tell if yer a guy or not," he grunted," we should check."

Harry closed his legs before the other was able to grab him and suddenly Argoth was next to them," we are almost to the river. Get ready and stop goofing off or I'll take your toy away Osmar."

The other grumbled but agreed and kicked the horse and Harry let out a breath of relief though wished he could get away from the disgusting man.

Looking ahead he saw the river and his eyes grew wide seeing the rushing water. It didn't look like a far cross, probably only 10 feet wide or so, but it looked deep and the currant strong.

"This is going to be fun," Osmar chuckled," don't worry boy the horses can take us across as long as we help." Already Harry saw other soldiers jumping down and readying the cross by securing all their belongings. Osmar jumped down when reaching the bank looking up darkly," if you know what is good for you, you will stay up there."

Harry glared and the other grinned before securing the packs on the horse's rear. Harry took this time to the other slaves tying what looked to be rolled bedding onto their backs and Harry looked in worry to them. Argoth had approached Osmar and was talking to him about making sure to stick close since they didn't want to lose Harry and the other was nodding his head in agreement. Harry searched frantically for an opening before spying an opening in the trees about twenty yards from the bank on the other side. He knew he was a good runner, and mostly likely could make it, but wondered if the others could-he couldn't possibly leave them.

Osmar took the reins and they began the cross. It truly wasn't deep, Harry realized, just fast running. At half way through, and it seemed to take forever as the men and horses kept their footing slow and easy so as not to lose it, it only reached Osmars hips and then they were back on their way to the other side slowly gaining land. There was a shout and a soldiers horse was swept by the current, almost taking the cursing man with him. No one said anything. Harry tried to drown out the poor creatures screeches as the river carried it to the larger and deeper end.

Once they were almost to shore Osmar caught Harrys worried gaze and smirked before grabbing his backside," told you not to worry."

Harry smacked his hand away and that seemed to only coax the other to regain his attempts to molest him. At the feeling of a hand dipping below his waistline-they were only now in shin deep water so Osmar wasn't really focused on his footing any longer- he began to freak and tried braking away with a frightened shout which brought hoots and holler's out of a few other men. Osmar pulled him down to growl at him.

"I am going to be sure to take you tonight,"

It was as if timed stopped. The image of the blond, on his knees sucking off the man before being thrown down to be raped entered Harrys mind unwillingly making his stomach turn and he felt sick.

Harrys chest was tight with fear, and he felt cold. He would never allow such a thing to happen, he silently swore. Suddenly white hot magic coursed through him, as fast as the river ran, and he felt the water suddenly move to his command. The shouts from the group came to him distantly, as his only focus was on that one sick man.

_**The**_ water came up, molding itself into the shape of a hand, gripping the soldier and pulling him under to the middle. He was quickly washed down stream, the magic in the water not even allowing him to break the surface. After a moment Harry released his breath, exhausted, as he fell on the bank in the ankle high water trembling.

Time started again for him and he suddenly felt Argoth grabbing him roughly shouting something about a 'Zauber' stone but Harry was like a rag doll. His eyes began to shut but he smiled lightly one thought ringing in his head.

"Got my magic still and screwed over that sick bastard all at once-go me."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-**

Jerking he awoke heart hammering in his chest. He sat up, and realized his shackles felt heavier on his wrists and neck. The sky was dark and a fire crackled in the distance. A soft hand lay on his shoulder and he jumped away.

Alana frowned, and Harry quickly gathered his wits about him to see that the group of slaves where all looking at him. That made Harry feel ill so he looked down to the ground, trying not to think about how he had killed a man that day. It had been necessary.

"Well were already almost to the mountain pass," Cant grunted before turning back to his gruel and Harry made his way to the fire with Alana making sure he kept his balance. He fell heavily down on his rump next to Lawrence and put his head on his knees.

"Good. I'm exhausted."

Before anyone could respond there was a gravely voice behind him," That be Zauber stones. Strong magic they hold. Older one."

The whole group jerked to Ghon who had made his way to the other slaves and sat next to Harry, which looked more like a squat since his rump wasn't far from the ground to begin with.

"Zauber stones?" questioned Harry, overcoming his shock and feeling slightly more awake.

Ghon nodded before pointing to the stones in his shackles that Harry had always seen glowing.

"Zauber stones come from the west long ago," he spoke," I don't know word in common toungue. But I know that they were used to fight ones with magical abilities and imprison them. Only wizards are supposed to know place of the stones now. How did Argoth get this one wonders I?"

"You speak in the common tongue," it was Lawrance, the shock slowly wearing off.

Ghon only glanced at him with those deep black eyes for a moment, causing the curly haired boy to look away, before nodding and looking back to Harry-it seemed Harry was the only one he was interested in conversing with.

He grabbed Harry's hands and turned his wrists over to reveal dull orange stones embedded in the shackles. He didn't doubt that there was a matching one on his neck either.

"They use to keep magic away, but they are stupid and do not know stones."

"What do you mean," Harry frowned.

Ghon looked to group before back to Harry," do not trust everyone, I don't. Talk no more."

He lumbered off before resting away from the group in the dark looking more like a rock than anything, once again barely visible had it not been for the zauber stones.

Then Harry suddenly felt cold. Ghon; was he suggesting there was a traitor among them? But who?

"Well a lot sure does happen when you are around," chuckled Lawrance nervously and Alana rested a light hand on his shoulder when he murmured," yeah I get that a lot."

"Harry," she looked at him in worry," about Osmar. . .are you okay?"

Suddenly a blush rushed across his face and he looked away," Y-yeah I just don't wanna talk about that ok," forcing his shame away he set his face straight," tell me about this plan. I can help."

The others shifted before Cant broke the silence, glancing about," in the mountain pass. There is going to be an ambush. The night of the raid, back at my village where you were captured, one of my friends tried to come back to retrieve me with a few others. He spoke of you, by the way. Of your bravery. Said you saved one of the other villagers lives and his daughter. For that, even though late, I thank you. They were unable to free me, but we agreed the mountain pass would be a perfect place for an ambush." Cant grinned, the firelight deepening his features and he looked absolutely frightening," that is when we strike. Just follow me, I will let you know when."

Harry slowly nodded and Alana was looking away while Lawrance shifted nervously while looking into the distance.

Elric, who had been silent above them on a rock, cleared his throat, which seemed to be the alert that someone was on their way.

"Up, all of you up!" they did as Argoth commanded as he rounded the small boulders," come. We shall travel by night. No rest tonight."

They all slowly lumbered up into the caged wagon Elric catered them into, and Harry was surprised he hadn't heard the men readying their horses as he was forced to ride with Argoth again-which seemed heavenly compared to Osmar. At that thought Harry shivered.

As they slowly began moving, by the light of a crescent moon and stars, Harry suddenly wondered- would this be ruining those ambush plans if they traveled twice as fast?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-**

They had all settled down to dinner that night, only about twenty including the king and Hermione, most of the elves being off

The dinner had started slightly tense, as for Hermione was unsure what to talk about among the soft chatter of the elves and the kings mind seemed to be elsewhere. But after they broke out the kings sweet wine, and had went through a glass or so, they were all pretty relaxed and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the elves meld away their stone faces to smiling and cheery.

Even Thranduil seemed to relax slightly from his tense position after a glass and looked to Hermione giving a small smile, still not fully relaxed but enough to show his friendliness.

"I apologize for my lack of hospitality Hermione," the way the elves said her name was funny, but she didn't comment, as for it was strange to them.

She shook her head," No you seem to have a lot on your hands. Though I did want to talk about finding Harry and Ron," she frowned.

"Yes I would also," he nodded," and he sat straighter as some of the others switched their attention to the conversation.

"When we were taken away from our world," she begun," we were flung about at different times. Ron fell before I did, and then I fell landing here. If we possibly find where Ron landed," she chewed her lip," we may be able to calculate about where Harry fell to."

The king thought for a moment and shook his head," However I do worry for your friend, I would like to keep all work looking for the elfing." At her frown he continued," Elflings are very rare among our kind, and we treasure our young. It will not take long for talk of an elf child to arise. All of the elves are in search for him, and we simply cannot spare the resources to search for your friend. I am sorry."

Although he apologized Hermione couldn't help but feel ruffled. Ron was just as important to Harry, she seethed inwardly.

"Well perhaps may I ask for help getting out of your woods at least? So I can search myself?" she tried to keep the anger out of her voice but feared it may have leaked through.

He shook his head slowly," Lady Hermione, you do not look to be trained with any weapon. And I wanted to speak to you more about your magic," he leaned forward and looked to her," here the only wizards I know of are all elderly, and none of them are women."

Hermione frowned though attempted to keep herself in check," Where I come from there are many witches and wizards. Harry and Ron went to wizarding school with me for seven years. Which is another reason why I want to work on finding them. Both."

Thranduil leaned back, obviously displeased at her sudden irritation with him, and Faervel jumped in to try and settle the situation," Hermione. I would urge you to least stay awhile. You know not of these lands, nor how to defend yourself." Looking to the king and bowing his head he continued," If it would be alright, I would not mind training you how to wield a sword. "

Hermione frowned at his obvious questing the king if it was alright, but the king had already nodded his head.

"If you are able to restore your magic, it would help us immensely in locating the elfing," then to appease her he continued," And then you would also be better equipped to find your Ron. "

Hermione sighed nodding and then frowned looking up," I wish to go to my room if that is alright. I am still very tired, and would also like to study some maps of Middle Earth."

The king waved her off slightly and she managed not to stomp off in complete anger. Though half way to her room she realized that she was being followed.

Spinning around she saw it was Faervel," what am I to be monitored now too?"

"No of course not m'lady," the elf held up his hands," though I would like to assist you in obtaining those maps, and also speak to you about training."

At this she deflated," I apologize. I have been on edge sense arriving in the forest, and not knowing where Harry or Ron are has got me worried. " she frowned as if just realizing how quick to anger she had been.

" I believe it is the spiders venom still working its way out," he nodded, though she felt that was just a lame excuse that he allowed her ," here come with me. I shall show you the library." At that she perked up and followed him.

Back in the dining hall Thranduil hand been thinking, resting his lips on his fist as he looked off in the distance. Standing he bid good night to his people, and they replied their good-nights.

He went to his chambers and paced, thoughts racing with his son, Harry, the troubles of the wood, and the brunet witch named Hermione.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Gandalf road across the planes, slowing his horse to a trot as he planned to rest once before arriving at Mirkwood having just arrived at the mountain pass. He had left the last homely house of the elves shortly after delivering the information to Elrond.

He had needed to think, to calm his racing mind, and also had figured a visit to the Greenwood to visit Thranduil and get an update of events. It had been over a year since his last visit, and when he had left Thranduil had secured his borders against the darkness that had been attacking them and pushing them into the north of his realm. Gandalf had been all too happy to assist, though he had felt a certain darkness growing, and his suspicions were growing over an evil they had all hoped had left the land for good.

The memories of being Dumbledore had stopped coming to him, and even seemed hazy-as if it had only been a dream that was slowly slipping away. He did not despair their loss; it had been a sad life and remembering it had made him confused as to whom he truly was. Now he was more focused on the task he had been at before. He dearly hoped to run into the elf that ran loose in middle earth, but he also worried about the whole of middle earth and knew he must continue to do as he must to protect it.

Rubbing his eyes he decided that he would use a cave as a sleeping area, and checked quickly for anything foul before waving his hand and some sticks gathered and lit on fire. Resting his eyes he sighed, trying to calm his worries.

But at the edge of his mind he knew-something was coming.

**Endendendendendendendendend**

..


	5. Chapter 5

The days begun to meld together into a routine , with them rising and resting in tandem with the sun. It made the distance to the mountains seem ever farther, and as if they would never near them, for there was little pleasure in the tedious pace Argoth set for the group.

Harry was constantly exhausted from the stones and the nonstop travel, but was silently grateful for Argoth not hitting him any longer with the only visible marks being an aging bruise that blotched an ugly yellow green encircling his right eye.

They would travel hard after a short breakfast, that being the time Harry was able to converse with the others. Then they would eat while still traveling before stopping for A hardy meal that night which gave them another period of time to converse before bed or only occasionally traveling by moonlight. Ghon had not made any attempts to speak with him, and had barely acknowledged him aside to confirm with him that the drained feeling would be something that he would become adjusted to. Despite this Harry still bore many questions of this world, and its magic that Ghon was apparently knowledgeable of, and made a perpetual attempt daily to rouse a level of conversation from the silent man. The other would tend to the horses instead, which didn't sway Harrys urge to understand more of Ghon and the magic he must possess. 

Cant was becoming edgy the closer they came to the mountain pass and increasingly annoyed with Alana at her constant attempts to keep Harry out of the know how about the 'plan'.

Considering that Harry was quite unsure what was happening he would say she had been rather successful. Lawrence was doing all he could to stay out of the muted dispute while occasionally murmuring how ready he was. Harry had found out Lawrence had been traveling when he first had been enslaved, to see a place near his home called the Shire that housed a little people called Hobbits;some of whom lived in Bree.

"I can't stop feeling guilty, " he whispered over their meager dinner a few nights before, " I had been on my way to the the home of these Hobbits, such kind and gentle folks, to send word about the untimely death of a good friend of mine. He had moved on from his home to Bree, and we became close. Sadly a terrible winter took his life and I felt it only right to try and bring word to his clan. The Tooks they called themselves." he had smiled sadly while looking into the fire, "I still need to tell them. Let them know that Alco was a respectable Hobbit who did well."

"Why did he leave his family? " Harry had asked.

He understood Lawrence loss and pain, and knew sometimes talking was the best medicine. Least talking seemed to be what Lawrence needed as for he always opened up when given an opportunity to do so- the heart to heart rarely was for Harry.

Dolefully Lawrence met his gaze, "because I had asked him to."

He didn't press any further, and for the first time Lawrance silenced himself and didn't further divulge his thoughts and instead they sat in relative silence.

While they traveled that day Harry thought about Lawrence. He had been taken when 16 and forced to do manual labor ever since until he had been bought by Argoth a summer before. He had been a blacksmiths apprentice previous to the turn of events that had lead him here and showed skill and strength when it came to manual labor. Cant and Ghon both were reserved, so Harry could only guess of their previous occupations, but they both seemed strong and able to do work. Was that normal for a slave? he wondered. He always assumed slaves were people who were weak and unchallenging- much like house elves in the wizarding world who seemed more than eager to serve and hesitant to live any other way than that of servitude.

Sighing as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention from Argoth, he looked around at the seemingly endless supply of grasslands and the occasional trees. The mountains were becoming closer, though, and the air seemed to hold a chilled crisp taste from their snow capped peeks causing Harry to spend many nights shivering on the hard ground, his chains holding the bite of cold even after the sun had warmed the group and chased the morning frost from the browning greenery.

It was this day their routine came to a halt and while the midday sun shown bright, Argoth called for the group to stop at the sight of one of the men he had sent ahead for scouting. Harry was tossed to the other slaves and they all sat watching as the men stood off in their own group a ways off, seemingly bickering among themselves.

"What do you suppose they're talking about? "Asked Lawrence brushing the dust from Harry after Cant had picked him up from where he had been thrown down to the ground from Argoths horse.

"Most likely discussing the best way to tackle the mountains," murmured Alana as she stroked Harrys tousled locks a far away look in her eye, " and it would do you best not to question it."

Growling lowly, not unlike the wild man many would claim him to be, Cant barred his unnaturally sharp canines" unlike you, some of us have the backbone to not just lay down and take whatever the fiends decide fit for our servitude. "

Before the argument could escalate, as was per the norm for the two, Harry quickly chirped in his most adorable' I am an innocent child who is super curious' voice, knowing it always won the group over," Alana, you have been over those mountains before haven't you?"

Turning to him with a sad smile Alana nodded, "Yes. Many times now. Tis the way to my old homeland. "

" I have heard stories from traveling dwarfs of giants made of stone that fight among eachother and reshape the very mountains themselves! " Lawrenceso eyes gleamed with a childlike wonder despite the fact he was older than Harry himself. Harry thought the look suited him, and wish the darkness of the world to stop trying to crush it.

"Now that's just silly," Alana shook her head as Harry watched Elric approach them with barely contained haste.

Elric reached over grabbing Harrys arm and hissed to the group", I overheard the men speaking. They have spied your comrades. They already know of your plans" then in a louder voice while pulling Harry along he ordered," well hurry up! We make for the gap of Rohan. This delay only means we will be doubling our pace."

As he was pulled along to Argoth horse, his chains biting into the sores around his wrists, he could hear behind him Cant hissing, "How can this be? !?"

And the warning Ghon had given him about not trusting anyone rung through his head as he made eye contact with the other, who gave a nod his way.

Someone had warned the men of their plan, someone who knew the groups plan of escape.

One of them was a traitor.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Legolas quietly followed his kin to the lady Galadrial thoughts elsewhere unable to stop thinking of the missing elf child.

"You are aware that there is something that ties you to this boy," a voice rung in his head without the need of the speaker nearby. He knew who it was regardless. So all he could do was confirm that was all he could discern; although he was unsure as to why and that the strong sudden feelings without any true understanding unnerved him.

The lady's voice responded only a few words of reassurance and the promise to speak soon. As was it normally was; her thoughts where of her own but all others would share in her presence. Legolas fought of irritation in respect to the lady, knowing that even she was bound by unknown confines to power and ability.

"Legolas, " looking over to Lossen he saw the other frown cocking his red head to the side," is all well? "

The prince nodded gently pushing a few stray hair's behind his pointed ear as they continued to make their way swiftly through the forest lead by the elven guard. Lossen didn't press any further, and they continued on in silence.

Arriving at the fairest of all elven home's, Lothlorien, they took a minute to appreciate the beauty of the city that shown brilliantly in the evening sun before descending down the hill. For all the thousand of years he had been visiting, Lothlorien never became any less breathtaking or magnificent. The sight was calming to Legolas' s troubled heart.

Before the sun could fully dip under the horizon they entered the city , and were greeted kindly by Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadrial and some of the cities inhabitants.

"Prince Legolas, " greeted Celeborn and they exchanged bows,"Nae saian luume'"

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," Legolas smiled softy at the two rulers, the Lord and Lady he had not visited in around 100 or so years, before continuing, " though I wish it was under happier circumstances. "

All the elves present silently agreed and some nodded.

"Do not fret, I sense we shall find the child. And it is with your help young prince, that I hope to make sure it is soon."

"I am unsure how I may assist you, but I will do all I can," Legolas responded earnestly.

Lord Celeborn gestured with a sweep of his arm, " please Legolas follow us. We have prepared a fest for your arrival and wish to speak more over a meal, the journey must have left you tired."

"You will do better in searching for young Harry with all your strength about you. I also wish to speak of the darkness which plagues your home, as for that too is a great concern, " Galadrial added when Legolas frowned.

The prince nodded and the group made their way to the dinning halls.

-=-=-=-=-=-


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I apologize my Lady," Legolas said as they began to ascend to the dining area," but I find that relaxing or refreshing myself is so difficult-nearly impossible when I feel such a need to search for this child. If there is truly a way I may help here, please let me do so now. "

Lady Galadriel smiled sorrowfully and murmured," I am afraid now is not the time. I am unable to demand the use of the mirror as I please," Legolas knew little about Galadriels mirror that she used to see many things, much less her own powers she possessed, so he held his tongue and bowed his head respectfully.

They set to their meal, which was a relief to Legolas' travel worn body, despite the fact he had not fought many orcs. The food lifted his spirits and gave him renewed verve to finding the child and simultaneously cleanse the problematic darkness which had trouble his people as of late.

Slowly the conversation between Lord Celeborn and himself grew, Lossen doing well to fill in any gaps that he may have missed-being the head of his fathers armies for over an age gave his eyes the experience Legolas himself had yet to perfect in seeing certain .

"These spiders are indeed only the beginning I fear," Galadriel remarked, "it would be unwise for us to simply ignore. What troubles me, is a whisper that I hear in the land itself. A whisper of a darkness that I do not know the origin. Though we have all felt before.”

Lord Celeborn inclined his head lightly in agreement, “many of our soldiers have left on scouting missions upon our request for the young elfing. It would be unwise to attempt at finding the source of this blight as of now.”

"Yes," the Lady frowned ever so slightly," it seems as if with the arrival of this child the darkness has taken advantage of the greenwood. All elven kingdoms are now searching for the child, as our main focus, which has left us weakened." She turned to Legolas and Lossen, both who had lost their appetites at her words," it would be unwise to leave the king of the greenwood so unguarded."

Legolas' heart gave a violent twist at the thought. He did not remember his grandfather, their rule on the greenwood had been hard won with many lost in its victory with many battles ; his grandfather had passed during a great battle that had eventually pushed their borders back to the north of the wood all his other grandparents and prior having already sailed to the grey havens.

His mother, said to have loved him very much, had passed in that same battle. He had been too young to truly remember either, so his fathers love was very precious to him. A moment he allowed himself the memory of his father raise him for many years; the sole proprietor of his upbringing any ill that took him, injury he endured, hardship he would face his father had been the one to guide him through all. The thought of loosing his precious father, who loved so deeply all his people but most of all his family, left Legolas feeling ill. 

Despite the more recent events, Legolas had lived a rather blissful life, full of many good days and little pain. This, he knew, was due to his fathers ever unwavering ways and strict laws. To this day, for as much as Legolas was aware, they had yet to lose any to the ilk that prayed upon his peoples lands, and this was all in thanks to his father. Legolas did not understand loss, not in the sense that you grew to know and love another and would never see them again, and the idea he may experience it in the form of his father made him feel as if the very ground beneath him was unsteady. 

As if sensing the younger elves qualms, Lossen hummed," With the spiders influx being so closely connected to the arrival of this child, I worry that whatever has sent them is more informed of our actions and well-being than previously thought. I think it would do well if I departed separately with some of our group, met up with one of our nearby search parties, and suggested a return to the kingdom." 

"No,"Legolas shook his head pushing down any fears he had for his father," if you return I shall as well. For the moment, my brother has agreed to stay stationed guarding the greenwood with your sister, Lossen. I believe we should be as thorough as possible with our search for a child who may be in danger, his heart gave another squeeze, though this time it was at the expense of a child he never met," let us not doubt our families ability to defend our home while we are away."  
Lossen blinked before smiling gently and touching the blonds hand lightly," you are right. Tauriel and Daeron are both well versed in battle and protecting our home. We should not waver so easily."

The conversation turned lightly after that in an attempt to not think of the most dire of outcomes. That the numbers in the greenwood were too few and the lines would not hold. That they would loose the ones dear to them, and their home. That they, despite all their efforts across all elven kingdoms, would not find any may very well lose, the youngest of all their kind as it stood that day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf stood in the greenwood, near to the entrance of the elves home, frowning as he gazed to the south. The wood seemed healthy enough along the path he knew well; sunlight beaming through the foliage of the dense trees and wildlife thrived as it had for much of the time he knew of the wood, the path was clear and inviting decorated with flowers sprinkled along its edges, and with it he knew it lead direct to Thranduils kingdom. Though something foul hung in the air coming from the south. He fingered his staff in thought, knowing Ratagast lived not far and he thought of paying the interesting wizard a visit before going to Thranduils halls but decided against it.

Ratagast would surely seek him out if the need was truly of great importance- if anything ever endangered the wood the brown wizard would be sure to act fast. There was no need to worry so.

Deciding to continue on, still silently relieved to be rid of the memories of his former life, Gandalf went to see if the greenwood held any information on the missing child.

He traveled for some time, perhaps half a days turn knowing he was not far off from the border of the Greenwoods kingdom, when he felt himself being watched. He paid the presence no mind, knowing of the playfulness of elves, and their constant need to observe their guests before greeting them. It was a trait in the aged race that he admired, for they never misplaced their spirited ways that many other races did when met with ages of the worlds gloom.

"Mithrandir," a laughing voice sounded behind him and he turned to see several elves silently drop to the ground from the tree line, the voice belonging to one dressed in royal armor, his brunnet hair pulled back into a half braid that was intertwined with his crown. Like his father and brother his eyes were blue, though his features were not quite as angular and it gave a softness about his look-but Gandalf knew that was only looks having seen the other in battle many times.

"Prince Daeron," the wizard smiled truly happy to see the other. They embraced, before the prince stepped back," It brings true joy to my heart to see you Mithrandir. Much has happened in your absence."

"Oh," his lips twitched, and eyes sparkled with mischief," And what has happened that has the heir of Greendwoods throne acting so?"

Daeron gave Gandalf a look that was a tad exasperated, Gandalf was always happy to interact with the princes' of Greenwood opposed to their expressionless and stubborn father. They were far more enjoyable in company.

The brunet began walking with him along the path to the entrance with additional guards, while the rest of the group gave a silent goodbye, undoubtedly proceeding to continue scouting as they leaped back into the trees with an elegance that only elves possessed. One of them he spied was Tauriel, a formidable warrior he had the pleasure to speak with on numerous events while in the Greenwood.

"Well I believe that I possess something that will truly bring someone such as yourself to the point of shock. One person, that is, that even has held my father’s attention since arriving," the brunet was smiling with uncontained happiness, and Gandalf was justly curious to hear who this person was.

Ever since the great war that devastated their peoples numbers and took the lives of both his beloved wife and father, Thranduiels heart had slowly froze until he seemed like a cold and sometimes soulless doll. Though Gandalf himself suspected that beneath the icy exterior, was a heart that just-like many elves- felt too much.

Remaining their pace without pause Gandalf looked to the other from under the wide brim of his hat, the prince standing slightly taller than even himself-Gandalf not being short by any means but elves seemed to reflect the trees they lived among.

"I am truly interested to hear what could hold your fathers interest so, especially since much of the elves attention has been focused to finding the elf child, whom I believe remains missing last I heard," Gandalf silently hoped that this surprise of the princes was them having found the boy in which would end his guilt and worry that had been constant. It had been weeks since his departure from Rivendell, nearly a month, and despite his unrestricted and swift travel, he knew it wouldn't take much to attract attention to a mere child and he pushed away thoughts of what he knew could happen to children when darkness came.

Daerons joy faded and Gandalf looked away knowing the answer already," We have not found the elfing. My heart is heavy to think what could have come to the child. . .but the being we have encountered," his voice picked up once again and even though the gleam in his eyes didn't match what it had been before he wasn't so grim," she is known as Hermione and she is connected to the elven boy. Father hopes that she is a clue into which direction the boy may be located. "

"Is that so," Gandalf murmured deep in thought. The name , Hermione, it was familiar and he knew that it was connected to his past life. Briefly a young bushy haired girl flashed in his minds eye before leaving just as quick," and where was she found."

"Coming from the southwest of our borders," Daerons voice was strong. He knew that she was a lead, but not strong enough to insure finding the child.  
Gandalf hummed deep in thought, “South-West you say?"

They continued to walk in silence, arriving to the bridge that led to the beautiful home of the Greenwood elves, “Then I must meet this Hermione."  
A grin was spread across the brunettes face at that," you most likely will find her in the library or training with Farevel on how to wield a sword. She is most odd indeed, having never held a weapon, though apparently having fought in a war. She calls herself a witch, Mithrandir, and it was her magic that kept her alive long enough for us to rescue her."

Gandalf nodded, taking note something must have entered the Greenwood for it to have attacked this Hermione, which worried him. Danger was normally free of their wood due to Thranduils solid rule to ensure constant vigilance. Something was wrong if there were such dangers.

They continued into the kingdom with the promise of a good meal and a meeting with this Hermione.

All the while Gandalf remained deep in thought, his mind straying to thoughts of the west, and a single solitary peak that stood as the lonely mountain in the distance. A place he had avoided for far too long, pain the only thing left over in the still open wound of the dragons attack. And with that the dragon filled his thoughts, and worried his heart with the other happenings that had been going on around Middle Earth as of late.

Smaug.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Legolas had awoken early that day, having truly not slept much the night before. The elves had had a light breakfast, and by midday a search group had returned from a two week long trip, the only thing to report being odd orc activity but no word of an elves child.

He had been discussing with Lossen their plans of where to head next, further south close to Fenergan Forest, when the Lady Galadriel arrived. Legolas turned, knowing immediately that the mirror would allow them to gaze into it in hopes of finding the child.

There were no words exchanged, and as he and Lossen followed the Lady, Legolas found himself growing oddly anxious. The feeling was foreign to him, he hardly held even a distant memory of feeling so, and he wondered if it was from being in such an old wood that brought the youth back to him that made him feel this way.

They stopped in a small grove, where a basin sat in the center. Galadriel motioned them to it as she dipped a pitcher into water to pour into the bowl. Legolas had seen this only once, when just a child himself. He had been present for a meeting his father had attended, and he had not seen what was shown to his father, but had held his brothers hand when he had saw tears flow down the others cheeks in a sudden burst. The memory stuck with him to this day, it having been the single time he had seen his father cry.

Legolas had never used the mirror before, so when he felt a pulling as if he would fall in just by looking, he tensed. The magic that pooled from it was heavy, thick, and Legolas felt the hairs prickle the back of his neck and his hands tightened to fists.

"The mirror will show you things that were, that are, and that have not yet come to pass," she said lightly," so not everything we see will be set in stone. Yet I feel the mirrors wish to show us the elf child as he were now."

The world around them turned black and Galadriel glanced about a bit curiously before their surroundings slowly began to meld into grasslands, though physically they had not budged," Though it is not often that I am also able to see what it shows others," she murmured.

And then they were soring above the lands, until Lossen pointed out a group traveling up ahead. Their elven eyes were able to see, even from so far, that they were clearly slave traders. Horror grew in Legolas' heart as they suddenly were in the soon to departing encampment, his eyes on one figure.

The boy was thin, like most his kind, with shoulder length black hair that looked a bit wild, and his bangs where pulled back into a quick half ponytail exposing an old and jagged scar on his forehead. His skin was milky white, though Legolas soon found himself growling at the visible bruises that sprinkled across his forearms and eye.

And it was his eyes that held Legolas' breath when they turned to their direction. The brightest, most vibrant green he had ever seen-never seen in fact in any race. And fearfully they were turned his way.

"You shall ride with Osmar," a voice said though all Legolas could see were those horrified eyes until it seemed the picture shifted and they were now with the boy was on horseback with a vile looking man leering down on him.

Legolas didn't understand his sudden viciousness at the sight of the human holding the elf boy so close, he knew the other two were upset by the sight as well but it hadn't degraded them to snarling as if they were uncivilized. Though at the moment Legolas couldn't care as he watched the interaction.

"H-hey I'm a kid okay. Just s-stop," the elfing said in a frightened voice and Legolas wished he could rip the humans arms off. The man ignored him nuzzling the younger until he nipped his ear and Galadriel gasped, a sickened look on her face. No one touched an elves ears unless they were intimate with them.

"You look about as old as I was when I fist had sex," the man stated off handily stroking the others neck and arms as the boy shivered, “How old are you. 12?13?"  
"21 sicko," hissed the green eyed elf and Legolas couldn't help but feel pride for some reason at the others strength. Was this how his own brother or father felt every time Legolas himself had accomplished something?

The human blinked back in surprise and Legolas felt his rage die down, though not completely, as he let a whooshing breath out.

They were talking again, or had been but Legolas had not heard in his rage.

"Where are yer mama or yer father?” The human said in honest curiosity.

The boy looked away pain flashing on his face," They died when I was a baby. I don't remember them."

Legolas' heart wept for the orphan and he wished to hug him though. Legolas himself knew the pain that came from the vacancy of a lost parent, he himself barely remembering his mother, though at least he himself was able to still lay claim to a living father and brother. This boy could not say the same of his father, at least, and he was without siblings from Legolas’ understanding. He didn't have much time to dwell on the pain in the boys eyes because the human was moving again trying to molest the boy. Thankfully the leader stopped him before he could further hurt the boy.

As they crossed the river he could see the green eyes widen in fear before they made it to the other shore against the strong current. Suddenly the elf was looking wide eyed at the shore and Legolas saw that he was about to escape when the human grabbed him, causing the boy to scream and thrash against the other in the edge of the river and the horse to whinny and trot off away from the scuffle.

"Please help me," the voice of the boy echoed around them though he didn't voice it himself to busy he was screaming in fear at the man above him, “please get him away from me!"

Suddenly the water formed a hand, fisting around the man though leaving the boy be as it took the man underwater and the image faded.  
Slowly it showed a new image, an image of a roughly made camp and some slaves with the boy, all whispering plans of escape. Legolas recognize the area to be near the Gap of Rohan.

It melded into another one, the boy still had a collar around his neck and wrists that now held strange stones, but was better dressed and no bruises shone on his face. He wore a brown hooded cape, and a smile was lightly across his face as he watched a group about him make merry.  
And it only took a second for Legolas to realize it was a group of dwarves.

He blinked in shock at that.

The group was along a long table, nicely build but modest, in a strange small home-even for dwarves though it looked nothing like a dwarven home.  
Suddenly around the corner huffed a short being. He had bouncing golden curls around his head, and burning amber eyes, glaring at the dwarves and snapping at one to "get those filthy boots off the table" as he approached the elf boy. The two smiled and the short one with the curly hair-and goodness his feet were large!- approached the elf.

"Harry," chuckled the curly haired one," Please just don't go getting any bad habits from these dwarves." another sour face was cast to the one who had once again raised his boots to the table, though his response was only a raised brow and a chuckle.

Harry laughed, a beautiful tinkling laugh, and shook his head," of course not Bilbo."

The image faded and then they were on a battlefield. Horror filled Legolas.

The elf boy was holding a sword as best he could, breathing hard in the nook of two large rocks. There was blood going down from his head and his labored breathing shook his whole body as the boy whispered,” Come on Harry do something!”

From in the folds of a robe, for now he wore a deep green one with his brown cloak, he began to pull something out.

But the image faded with only a deep voice resonating in the dark.

"I am fire. I am. death."

One last image shown as if a comfort to all of them that there was yet hope of a happy ending.

Harry was now older in this image, much older it seemed as if he was fully grown. His hair was just past his shoulders with several braids in it-looking very dwarven with beads Legolas' eyebrow raised slightly at this- though he was dressed now in very elven garb, a silver tunic and green leggings-though he still had on the brown cloak oddly enough but it no longer was large on him and went to his waistline. Even though still odd, he looked as if he truly belonged.

And then he was turning to them and his whole face broke from the serene trance it had been gazing at out to the surrounding landscape-it seemed they were in one of the many gardens in Imladris- and turned to them eyes growing as what could only be described as pure joy shown on his face. Legolas felt as if his heart had stopped. 

“Wha-?”Legolas felt as if his voice betrayed the clench in his heart. What was this?

"Legolas!"  
And the image faded.

They were back in the grove, the surrounding area holding no traces or signs of the turmoil they had just witnessed.

"I believe," Galadriel spoke and Legolas finally broke from his stupor to see her leaning lightly near the basin, hand on her heart," That it is South that you must search for the boy. Go now. I do not wish for that vision to come true. Haldir will accompany you with several others."

Legolas nodded, and made for the staircase noticing marchwarden standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking truly like he wished to help the Lady but refrained from doing so as he looked stonily to Legolas. Which was fine for the young prince as he quickly made it to the staircase. He was used to his fathers chill exterior, as well as many other elder elves. It bothered him none that Haldir was generally a bit cold to him, even for an older elf.

"Come we make for the river crossing. If we travel hard, we should make it there in a days’ time. The lady has already ordered a group to meet us at the edge of the wood. We will go to the Gap of Rohan to see if it is there these vile thieves are currently.”

Legolas nodded and they quickly made their way out.

All he could think of was the brilliant smile of the older elf in that last vision calling his name in such delight. Oh what a strange feeling his heart sang to him.

"Harry."  
===============================================

"You see you are truly not missed. Who is searching for you now boy?"

Ron shivered as the shadows whispered to him and he lay coldness seeming into his very bones.

"...Mione is," he struggled to say.

"No," they hissed," no she truly is not. Look at her work with the elves to find Harry! She nor they care nothing of you. And what has the famous Harry Potter done to try and find his two great friends?"

Ron couldn't answer, he didn’t. He was just so tired, so very tired of everything. Of fighting the shadows, of fighting to keep alive, of trying to win Hermione’s affections, and of always-always- being second to Harry. He may have grown into a respectable man after the war; but many eyes tended to see him as still Harry Potters right hand. And even though he and Hermione had gone out steady ever since, her constant attention to her career and studies did leave him lacking when others would ask if they would ever marry or have children. Was he not enough that she couldn’t further their relationship while finishing her schooling and advancing her career? Could she not trust him to stand by and help advance her?

He sighed and finally closed his eyes giving up laying his face fully upon the stone he lay on. Let the shadows kill him, he cared no longer. His wand rolled out of his uncurling fingers into the darkness.

And with that Ronald Weasley took his last breath. Cold, lonely and broken in the lands of Middle Earth.

While Ron took his last breath, a whisp of a shadow curled around his wand. 

“This will serve me quite well.”

The group traveled at a fast pace with lack of pause. Often Harry found himself now able to be locked in the cage that was pulled roughly behind 2 horses. It was the first time Harry had been allowed to stay so long with the others, so with the given time they where able to speak more freely among themselves with Harry being part of their conversation. 

With the added time Harry had quickly learned of several key locations, in the event that he was separated from the group. To their left, and most clearly now where the misty mountains. He had been captured in Dunland, from a small village that had been attacked by Argoths men. 

They had originally planned to pass through the mountains high past anstrong elven post known as Lorien. Due to their redirection, that left them traveling night and day, they had within a 2 days time, down the Dunland along the mountain range making for a place named Gap of Rohan. 

“There are 2 nearby elf homes,” Elena had said looking to Harry, imploring but he wasn’t sure as to why-maybe a recognition of where he hailed from, “But Argoth’s goal is only one.”

The greenwood was the goal only due to the current political advantage it would have for Argoths superiors. Who they were, even Elric wasn’t certain. A strong power to the South, it seemed, and a whispered word- a place- called Mordor. But this was all unclear, what was clear – this place, the Greenwood, was under strain over various constant attacks from Argoths leaders. This particular elven land had been weakened in the past compared to the other homes, and had not recovered before they had been barraged from recent attacks. 

“The land nearby does hold much value,” Grunted Cant as they hit a bump while they jostled in the cage. It was a bump constant ride, and Harry found himself bruised from the constant movement,” Aside the elves, the Dwarves in the Iron Hills keep to their own, aside from trade. The human towns are weak, and would be easy to destroy. Why go elsewhere when you can overtake so many potential riches, and enslave so many weakened people?”

Apparently it was thought the Greenwood be, from a military standpoint, an optimum spot for a takeover. Elric also did not know why this was, but he mentioned a place called Erebor, and Lake town. 

But before all that, they would had to bypass the gap of Rohan.

“I have seen the paths Argoth prefers to go on,” Elric had said, when they had paused to let the horses drink and rest briefly the day prior. There was no camp to be made, but the horses had to rest or they would die in their pursuit,” I know where Argoth would prefer to go, and where he will be sure to avoid.” Then he had taken Harry from the group to tie to Argoths horse once again, the slaves being set to run so the horses pulling the carriage would not tire.

Rohan was a place Argoths people avoided, apparently, for their people where strong warriors that road horseback which not only their had numbers in their favor, but the speed and talent from their mounts would make it quick work for them to overtake any slave traders or simple raiders. 

The plan then was to cut through back up the mountain side, avoiding an old forest that had been named Fangorn, and then planning to take a river to speed their travel to the edge of the Greenwood. It would about 2 weeks to make up for their redirected rout-nearly a month by all accounts if without the rivers use-, but from what Harry could gather, Cants people would have too great an advantage in the mountain roads if properly set up for an ambush to make it worth the risk. So Argoth worked them hard, setting out a grueling pace.

The new plan didn’t sound as likely to succeed as the old one had- the old plan with allies and true destinations laid out for them, and now Harry truly was concerned at their possible failure for such a rash move. But Harry had made many rash moves in the past, with varying levels of success – and loss he thought remembering Sirius. He forced himself to stop thinking of all the past mistakes, toiling over them never solved anything, and pushed forward to the future. They would stick together and win this, and when it was discovered who had betrayed them, they would figure out what to do then.

The slaves tended to the horses upon times of rest; the main reason why they did rest- Harry was certain- was not due to Argoths own fatigue or sense of well being but that of the horses which allowed them to cover as much distance as was needed. This was a sort of advantage, the slaves knew, as for the beasts where familiar with those who fed them and traveled with them. Many of the slaves knew how to ride horseback, and so the plan was for their next full rest, Argoth and his men had not slept for 2 days now and the slaves not needing to be awake during travel got a little rest- despite the grueling pace of the wagon that held the slaves captive, or the chains that strapped some to horseback to relinquish the weight on the horse drawn carriage. They at least had some rest, whereas the men and even Argoth himself where becoming sloppy. They where sure, at the edge of the Gap of Rohan , they must rest. And with that, the slaves would take advantage the following morning, before any of the men in the party could wake, take the horses, and make for either Rhoan or-less desirably- Fangorn forest.

It wasn’t a very detailed plan, other than Cant, being most familiar with the area, would lead the team and Lawrence, being one of the strongest slaves aside from Cant and Ghon, would bring up the rear for defense sake. Harry was to ride with Alena, who would take a mount provided by Elric. Elric was to stay up, even though he himself obviously was tired having to keep watch and travel hard with the group; Harry felt that his connection to Alena would not allow him weakness and he distantly wondered if it where not love that one feels to someone they wish to court, if it where some other sort of affection that kept him to her. 

Either way, for some reason Elric seemed bound to Elena more so than the other slaves, but also seemed to do all in his power to discreetly keep all those who where chained as well as possible.It was puzzling, and Harry tried not to suspect him of betraying them-why would he? He would only lose, upon Argoth hearing of his relations with the slaves. 

Night was fast approaching and the horses had progressively slowed during the day. At times Harry would see men fall from their mounts and the horse would slow and find some grass to chew. The man would eventually rise, on his own or with Argoth or one of the other charges forcing him to, then they would continue on. It was clear Argoth did not wish to stop their progress but knew it would be in his best interest to call for camp.

And so, with the last rays of sunlight, he called for camp to be set up.

It was clear the men where exhausted, camp was hastily set, in a fumble with the low light and exhaustion. Dinner was cold meat preserves and hardtack, though none complained. The slaves where left to their own for the first time for when camp was established, and they fought their excitement and anticipation for the coming dawn.

“That yonder,” Cant muttered in a gruff whisper eyes briefly flicking to a forest already cast in deep shadows from the nearby mountain range,” Is Fangorn forest. “  
“Elric did guess right, that we would stop close to here,” mused Elana, and Cant glanced to her before continuing.

“Just before the dawn we make for the forest. Being lost in its wood would make for an advantage over the soldiers. There is no other way, least we be struggling in an open field clear as day for the soldiers to see us, or taking the mountains blindly without trail-where goblins would be sure to take us all for an easy meal.”  
The others had agreed silently without question There was no other real plan available.

Elric was heading over, eyes hard on Harry with the tell tale chains in hand. Lawrance quickly hissed,” Of all things good, of course Argoth would chain Harry to his tent! He is too valuable to be left on his own as we are.”

“Come, quickly,” Elric clicked the chain and Harry stood on wobbly legs. So long either in the cage or on the horse, and so few times being allowed to stand on his own left his legs weak and stiff,” We will find a way around this. By morning, I will be certain to give Elana access to you. I can help no more.”

He briefly jingled his ring of keys before locking some of the chains to Harrys writs and then pulling Harry roughly along as the others silently watched with varying degrees of concern and worry. Looking past Elanas sad eyes, Harry couldn’t stand to look to her knowing she thought him a child and she probably had already assumed him a loss for being able to escape with the others, he caught the briefest glance of Ghon before being pulled into Argoths tent.

The dark man made a gesture with his fingers, before pointing from his own chest and then to Harry, before bowing his head slightly, never breaking eye contact as a look of what Harry could only think to be that of determination was set in his stony face, a glint in his normally shadowed eyes.

And Harry was in the tent, chained to the middle post as he had been the first night when he had first been captured, feeling energy thrum in him as the flap to the tent closed and he was alone with Argoth as his only companion.

As Argoth quickly fell to sleep in the far back part of the tent, which had been left bare as for their short intended stay, Harry found himself peering into the darkness, unable to rest, watching the crack in the tents flap to know the very second dawn struck. 

Would he be left by the others? Or would they end up being slaughtered if they dare attempt to remove him from Argoths tent?

And what of Ghon? What exactly had the silent man been trying to convey, when for most the journey he had kept to himself and the horses, and only ever spoke to Harry and only on his own accord? 

Harry laid on the soil shivering form the cold that was constant, unable to keep his eyes from the crack in the tent. 

What was to come in the morning? And who would lose the most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter6. I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for how long it has taken me. This past year, with the P. School and my lab being so busy and short handed and having to homeschool my children while struggling to find child care to work, I have ended up being too exhausted to write.  
> Also last month I got into a bad car accident with my kids and dog. Thankfully no one was seriously injured, but my car was totaled and I struggled to get a new one until this week while fighting insurance companies.
> 
> I did, before all that, also want to finish one of my other stories before continuing this one, since this one is spanning over quite a long time. I am thinking anywhere between 35-50 chapters depending on how I break it up. Its a doozy and I may end up split it into 2 stories, but I have the timeline all written out, and only have a few things I am still deciding on. But I finished the first part of the series that had been taking up my lesiure writing, and told the readers of that story the sequel would be on pause while I caught up on some other fanfiction- such as this one  
> I do have 2 other HP/LOTR stories I am still working on, one of which is a few chapters away from being finished. When I complete that my writing plate, for leisure writing, will at least clear up enough to focus on this one more. This and one other are 2 anticipated very long stories. So I am sorry I don't put all my energy into solely this story.  
> I also have gone back and have done minor editing to previous chapters- so If you happen to reread the chapters and notice differences that is why.
> 
> As always, I love love LOVE hearing your thoughts. What do you think my plans are? What would you like to see? What is your favorite part? How does it make you feel? Honestly reading your reviews really helps me get back to paying attention to these stories. Whenever life is too difficult -those reviews really do pick up my spirits. Even though I love working medical, ever since I was in grade school I have always dreamed of being a writer, and even though I am obviously not so talented as someone who can make a living off of it, in my heart I feel telling stories is my true vocation. I just am sorry I normally am too exhausted to do it, even though I love writing so much.
> 
> So I must thank every one of you who patiently await an update, and who kudos and review and follow what I have to offer, no matter how poorly written it is. Thank you all! I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to write!


End file.
